Pride & Grief
by Maosi77
Summary: Maricæn eine unbedeutende Maia, die auf Rache aus ist, verliert sich in ihrem Hass. Ohne es zu merken, ist sie in die dunklen Intrigen von Melkor und Sauron verwickelt und muss sich mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden ohne Aussicht wieder heraus zu kommen. Wehrlos ihrer Macht beraubt, wird sie letztlich verstoßen und gerät an die Gemeinschaft, immer noch mit dem Ziel Rache auszuüben.
1. Prolog

**Diclaimer:** Alles gehört Tolkien, ich borge es mir nur aus und ändere die Geschichte um Mittelerde etwas. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.  
**Titel:** Pride and Grief (=Stolz bringt Kummer)  
**Genre**: Abenteuer, Fantasy, Trost/Schmerz, Freundschaft, ...  
**Kurzbeschreibung:** Maricæn eine unbedeutende Maia, die auf Rache aus ist, verliert sich in ihrem Hass. Ohne es zu merken, ist sie in die dunklen Intrigen von Melkor und Sauron verwickelt und muss sich mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden ohne Aussicht wieder heraus zu kommen.  
Wehrlos ihrer Macht beraubt, wird sie letztlich verstoßen und gerät an die Gemeinschaft. Immer noch mit dem Ziel Rache auszuüben, bemerkt sie nicht, wie sie erneut in den Teufelskreis ihres Lebens gerät und erst zu spät bemerkt, dass sie diejenige sein kann, die alles elend zum Guten wenden kann. Ist sie zu stolz und blind und wird dadurch der Gemeinschaft das Ende bringen oder wird sie es sein die den Sieg über die Finsternis verschaffen wird? Es hängt allein von ihr ab, doch wofür wird sie sich entscheiden?

Ist meine erste FF, freue mich aber immer auf reviews :)

⋆**｡*****Prolog*****｡**

_"Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires."_

Es war Dunkel.  
Sehr dunkel und das schon seit Jahren.  
Sie spürte für gewöhnlich keinen Schmerz, war auch gegen die Kälte immun aber über die Jahre die sie in dieser verdammten Höhle verbracht hatte, ließ sie auch dies verspüren.  
Zusammen gekauert lag sie in der Mitte der Grotte und machte keinerlei Anmerkungen sich zu bewegen. Es war auch schwer auszumachen ob sie überhaupt noch atmete. Doch dann bewegte sie ihren Kopf langsam und träge zur Decke. Wie erwartet, alles schwarz. Sie hatte es versucht, egal wie weit sie ihre Augen aufriss oder wie oft sie zwinkerte, sie konnte stets das dunkel sehen, das an ihren unsterblichen Gliedern zog. Es schien sie zu erdrücken, sie zu zwingen endlich loszulassen und dem Schicksal ihren Lauf lassen. Und auch wenn sie es selbst oft schon gewollt hatte, blieb ihr dieser Weg verwehrt.  
Sie atmete einmal tief ein und mit einem leisen Seufzer wieder aus. Dabei flogen leichte Rauchschwaden durch die kalte Luft und ließen sie erneut frösteln.  
Sie hatte sich schon oft den Kopf darüber zermartert wie lange sie hier schon lag und versuchte gegen die kalte, drückende Finsternis an zu kommen. Immer und immer wieder versuchte sie sich an die Umgebung zu erinnern, durch die sie zuvor gezogen wurde, ehe sie in dieser einsamen und stickigen Grotte eingeschlossen wurde.  
Sie wand sich nun komplett der Decke zu und schlang schnell ihre Arme um den Körper. Langsam kroch die Kälte ihren Rücken hinauf und ließ sie kurz vor schauder den Atem anhalten.  
Wieder spürte sie wie die Kälte sich immer langsamer durch ihren Körper fraß und seelische Narben hinterließ. War der Moment gekommen sich der Kälte hin zu geben?  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich an die warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu erinnern und das prasselnde Feuer welche sie als Zofe oft entzünden musste. Sie versuchte sich das angenehm warme Prickeln der Wassertropfen von der heißen Quelle in Erinnerung zu rufen, in der sie vor ein paar Jahren noch jeden Tag gebadet hatte. Doch sie konnte es nicht.  
Augen zu oder offen, es blieb dunkel und die Gedanken nahmen keinerlei Formen an.  
Diese Kälte, diese verdammte Kälte.  
Sie richtete Mühsam ihren Oberkörper auf und reckte kurz ihre Glieder. Wie lange hatte sie dort gelegen?  
Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, wie spät ist es jetzt. Ist der Tag bereits angebrochen oder heult der einsame Wolf bereits den hellen Mond an?  
Ein Wolf?! Aber natürlich. Sie hatte eine Möglichkeit der Kälte zu entkommen, welches die Dunkelheit und der nackte Stein absonderten. Ihre Gestalt zu verändern war ihr damals sehr schwer erschienen und nur selten hatte sie Gebrauch davon gemacht aber vor allen hatte sie Furcht vor der Sterblichkeit, welche sie heimsuchen würde, wenn sie zu lange Gebrauch von der verwandelten Gestalt machte.  
Verdammt auf ewig in der Gestalt gefangen zu sein, würde sie wie jeder sonst, altern, sterben und ihre größte Angst, dem Schmerz und Hunger unterlegen sein.  
Doch schnell verwarf sie diesen Gedanken in diesem Moment. Sie war ausgelaugt und erfroren und würde es nicht länger mit dieser Kälte aushalten. Nur kurz sich aufwärmen, mit warmen Fell bestückt und weich und gemütlich, sollte es sein.  
Sie stand nun endgültig auf und konzentrierte sich.  
Viel Fell und wärme möge in mich kehren, dachte sie und langsam sank ihre Gestalt zu Boden. Dabei entstanden große Tatzen, eine lange Nase mit spitzen Zähnen und ein runder mit Fell bestückter Hintern.  
Weiteres Fell Spross aus dem nun etwas mächtigeren Körper und kleine Ohren, mit Pechschwarzen Augen erschienen.  
Erst etwas benommen taumelte das Tier zur Seite und schien Schwierigkeiten mit dem sortieren der vier Tatzen zu haben. Ein erschrockenes brummen war zu vernehmen und die Bärin viel zur Seite. Jedoch machte sie keinerlei Anstalten sich wieder aufzurichten.  
Wohl gewärmt und gähnend, blieb sie wo sie war und schloss erneut die Augen.  
Die Dunkelheit ihr ständiger Begleiter breitete sich wieder erdrückend und fordernd über den robusten Körper aus. Auch die Kälte setzte sich erneut auf den Körper, doch anders als vorhin, kam nichts von alle dem zu der Bärin hindurch. Seelenruhig glitt sie in einen tiefen Schlaf und hielt wie jeder Bär, ihren Winterschlaf.


	2. Entscheidung

**Kapitel 1**

_"It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped."_

„Sei Höflich und Respektvoll. Verneige dich vor den Herrschaften und vermeide so gut es geht Augenkontakt. Sei Ehrlich und besonders sei ergeben und wiedersprich der Herrin nicht. Und mache nichts Unüberlegtes oder handele aus freiem Willen. Hast du das verstanden!"  
Es war mehr rhetorisch gemeint, als dass Ilmare eine Antwort erwarte. Ihr strenger und ernster Tonfall traf die vor ihr stehende Maricæn sowieso nicht. Sie lächelte matt und gab ein nicken als Bestätigung von sich.  
Zufrieden den Neuankömmling eine gute Lehrerin zu sein, grinste Ilmare zurück und drehte sich von der anderen Maia weg.  
Maricæn unterdrückte ein erleichtertes seufzen, als sie sah wie ihre Bekannte im Salon verschwand.  
Gezwungener Maßen bewegte sie sich in die andere Richtung und ignorierte gekonnt die Fein gearbeiteten und in ihren Augen angeberische Einrichtung. Was hatte Eru sich dabei gedacht, ausgerechnet sie als eine Maiar, untergebene der Valar zu erschaffen. Sie war gänzlich abgeneigt von den Wichtigtuern. Sie taten so als wären sie etwas Besonderes und nur sie könnten der Welt Frieden bringen. Pah. Auch sie waren nicht allmächtig und konnten sich überall einmischen. Verärgert verzog sie ihr Gesicht und ließ ihre Kalten grauen Augen gefährlich aufblitzen. Sie würde sich nicht ewig solchen Taugenichts beugen, hatte sie es ihnen zu verdanken nun in Taniquetil gelandet zu sein. In der Burg von Varda und Manwe, von dem aus sie die Welt im Blick behielten. Ihnen hatte sie es zu verdanken, als Zofe arbeiten zu müssen.  
Schon allein von ihrer äußeren Erscheinung hätte man sich denken können, dass sie so ganz und gar nicht hier her passte. Ihre stechenden grauen Augen, mit den langen dunklen Wimpern, strahlen schon von allein eine gewisse Kälte aus und die dazu Schwarzen langen Haare. Niemand hatte nur ansatzweise solch dunkle Haare, niemanden den sie kannte zu mindestens. Engelsblond oder leuchtend braun musste es sein. Aber sie war mit den langen schwarzen Zausen bestückt. Meist offen getragen und mit einem langen Pony geschickt zur Seite oder teilweise nach oben zurückgebunden. Doch zu dieser Stunde trug sie ihre Haare zusammengeknotet unter einer weißen grässlichen Haube.  
Je länger sie durch den Palast in Taniquetil lief, desto mehr verfinsterte sich ihre Miene. Ihr rundes kindliches Gesicht, verwandelte die junge Frau in ein kleines Stures Kind.  
Plötzlich erreichte sie eine große weiße Tür, unbewusst war sie den rest des Flurs beinahe gerannt. Erschrocken verlor ihr Gesicht für einen Moment die Härte und ihre Züge wurden etwas weicher. Die Abneigung allerdings verschwand nicht.  
Untergeben senkte sie den Kopf und klopfte zwei Mal an der schweren Tür.  
Ein ‚tretet ein', ließ sie hinein gehen, den Blick stets auf den Boden gerichtet.  
Gern hätte sie ihren Kopf gehoben und all ihren Spott und Gram der verzückten Valar ins Gesicht gespuckt, aber sie schwieg. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, folgte sie der Anweisung näher zu kommen.  
Ein heller Kiefernboden, breitete sich unter ihren kleinen Füßen aus. „Heb doch bitte deinen Kopf, ich habe noch nie ein solch wunderschönes Gesicht gesehen, mit solch schönen Haaren.", sprach die Valar in einem sanften und beruhigenden Tonfall. Die liebliche Stimme verleitet einem zu blinden vertrauen und auch Maricæn konnte nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln, als sie ihren Kopf hob.  
Ein erfahrendes und gütiges Gesicht sah ihr entgegen, mit freundlichen glänzenden hellblonden Haaren und einem warm strahlenden Gewand. Eine fast unscheinbare weiße Krone schmückte ihr Haupt und Maricæn konnte in deren Mitte die Sterne erkennen, die schon so vielen Hoffnung und Licht spendeten. Es war ihr bis dahin nie bewusst gewesen, warum man Varda als die schönste und Mächtigste beschrieb, aber in dem Moment war Maricæn wie geblendet von der ausgehenden Kraft, dass sie ihren ganzen Gram vergaß.  
„Du bist wahrlich eine Schönheit. Sag wie ist dein Name?" Immer noch vernahm Maricæn die Stimme der Valar wie die leichten Sonnenstrahlen der Sonne. Sie brauchte zuerst einen Moment ehe sie antworten konnte.  
„Verzeiht mein plötzliches Erscheinen. Mein Name ist Maricæn. Ilmare schickt mich." Schnell verbeugte sie sich untertan, um die Valar nicht wieder anzustarren.  
„Ihr seid die neue Zofe nicht wahr. Ihr seid von Ilmare erst einen Monat unterwiesen worden. Ihr müsst wirklich schnell lernen, wenn sie euch bereits zu mir schickt. Aber ich zweifle Ilmares Urteilvermögen keineswegs an.", sang Varda beinahe ihr frohmut heraus. Maricæn hatte schon verstanden, dass Ilmare schon lange nicht mehr lediglich als Zofe behandelt wurde und das vollste vertrauen der Valar genoss. Noch ein Grund, weshalb Maricæn sie nicht leiden konnte. Sie würde sich nie mit solchen Feine und Anmutigen Valar abgeben. Varda griff nach einer Bürste und hielt sie Maricæn freundlich hin. „Dann darf ich bitten Maricæn, die stürmische." Varda war sichtlich amüsiert und schien zu fasziniert, als sie die Bedeutung von Maricæns Namen aussprach. Sie hatte von Anfang an Gefallen an der kleinen Maiar gefunden, wusste sie noch nicht von dem Hass den die Maricæn eigentlich gegen sie hatte.  
Wiederwillig nahm Maricæn die Bürste entgegen und pflegte das seidige Haar ihrer Herrin. Wie Ilmare es ihr gelehrt hatte, flocht sie gekonnte die langen Haare zu einer Majestätischen Frisur und die Mächtigste aller Valar, schien ihr, der ausstößigen und niederen Zofe, jetzt schon blind zu vertrauen.  
War auch Maricæn beinahe dem Zauber erlegen, konnte sie nun wieder mit Vernunft an die Sache gehen. Untergeben ließ sich diese manipulative Valar sich von ihr die Haare knoten und schien auch noch zu glauben ihr mit dieser Chance einen gefallen zu geben. Kurz verzog Maricæn das Gesicht, ehe sie zu einem leichten grinsen ansetze. Wenn die Valar so leicht zu gewinnen ist, dann weiß ich das zu meinen Zwecken zu nutzen, dachte sie finster. Ich finde schon meinen Weg als geborenen Untertan hier heraus zu komme, ich schaffe dies schon, versuchte sie sich selbst Hoffnung zu geben um nicht auf Ewig auf diesem Berg zu verharren.  
Geschickt flocht sie die letzte Strähne des Goldenen Haars und band es elegant zu den anderen. Schnell ging Maricæn ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ den Blick wieder senken. „Es ist fertig meine Herrin." Neugierig sah Varda in ihren Spiegel und wand den Kopf dabei von links nach rechts, um die ganze gezauberte Frisur zu betrachten. „Wunderschön.", sprach sie schon fast zu fasziniert von Maricæns Werk. „Ilmare hätte es nicht besser machen können."  
Begeistert drehte sich Varda zu der schwarzhaarigen Zofe um. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verkündete sie: „Ich sehe dich dann morgen früh wieder. Komm aber nicht zu früh." Mit einem belustigten Nasekrausen entließ die Valar ihre neue Zofe und widmete sich wieder anderen Dingen.  
Maricæn schloss erleichtert die Tür hinter sich und strich verärgert eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und platzierte sie wieder unter der Haube. Dachte sie sie hätte mich somit in der Hand, dachte die Valar etwa sie könnte mich somit belohnen, als müsste ich ihr dankbar sein?!, dachte sie voll Zorn als sie zurück in die Richtung lief, aus der sie zuvor gekommen war. Tzz. Ich ergeben mich nicht diesen Unterdrückern und wichtig tuern, ich habe weitaus erfolgreichere Ziele, welche mir mehr zu sprechen, als Mitleid der Mächtigen Valar.

Wieder stapfte sie mit wutentbranntem Gesicht die langen Flure entlang.  
Schlecht gelaunt kommt sie in der Küche an, in der Ilmare stand und die Köche und Köchinnen beaufsichtigte. Ja genau, noch war sie Vardas offizielle Zofe, wurde aber durch Maricæns Anwerben, zur Dienstboten Beaufsichtigte heruntergestuft.  
Maricæn ging ein paar Schritte auf Ilmare zu, mit einem breiten grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hatte sie die Neue bloß so früh zur Herrin geschickt um sie los zu werden. Dazu verdonnert diejenige die sie um ihre gute Stellung gebracht hat zu unterweisen, hatte Ilmare zuerst versucht ein dennoch gutes Verhältnis zu Maricæn aufzubauen. Doch dies wurde durch Maricæns desinteressiertes Verhalten dem gegenüber was Ilmare ihr versuchte zu lehren, zunichte gemacht.  
Es war wahrlich keine schwere Arbeit die man zuvor von erfahrenen Leuten lernen musste. Etwas Tischdecken, Abendkleidung, Nachthemd und Alltagskleidung raussuchen, putzen, Anweisungen geben, gezüchtigt und ordentlich erscheinen und ab und zu das Haar flechten.  
Schnell hatte Maricæn die Vorlieben und Techniken für die Herrin heraus gefunden und kümmerte sich immer weniger um Ilmare.  
Weshalb es zu dem Vorfall vor einigen Minuten kam. Die erste Präsentation persönlich vor der Herrin, wo so manche bereits nervös werden und Fehler begehen...  
Als Ilmare sah wie strahlend Maricæn auf sie zu kam wurde ihre Miene ernst und etwas Eifersucht schwang in ihren Zügen mit.  
Nie hatte die Schwarzhaarige ihre Anweisungen und freundlichen Ratschläge ernst genommen. Ilmare bezweifelte sogar das sie die Arbeit als Zofe überhaupt ernst nahm. Sie fragte sich des Öfteren weshalb diese eiskalte Maia eines Tages hier aufgetaucht war und als Zofe arbeitete, wenn sie diese Arbeit nicht einmal leiden konnte.  
Obwohl Maricæn die Chance der Herrin nicht schätzte, konnte sie es dennoch nicht lassen, ihren Erfolg vor der anderen Maiar auszuspielen.  
Ilmare war ebenfalls eine sehr ansehnliche blonde Gestalt und der Herrin sehr ähnlich. Als mächtig und belesen wirkt auch diese, als arrogant auf Maricæn.  
"Was ist passiert? Hat sie dich etwa angenommen?", fragte Ilmare da plötzlich und schien schon etwas besorgt zu sein.  
Maricæn musste wieder grinsen. "Ganz recht. Immerhin wurde ich ja von dir ausgebildet. Hattest du etwa was anderes erwartet?" Vollkommen unschuldig sah Maricæn zu Ilmare. Diese stutzte kurz, wollte sie doch von Grund auf solche Feindschaften vermeiden und auch keineswegs abfällig Maricæn gegenüber sein. Sie gab ja zu, dass die schwarzhaarige schnell gelernt hat und sie weiterhin mit ihrem respektlosen verhalten ihr, Ilmare gegenüber, nichts anfangen konnte. Sie wusste dass Maricæn das Herz der Herrin gewinnen konnte, aber hatte sie dennoch tief im Innern gehofft das es nicht so wäre, hatte sie doch die Herrin in ihren Jahren als Zofe ins Herz geschlossen. Und nun sollte sie bloß Gemüse zerkleinerern bei der Arbeit zu sehen können und aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht schnitten.  
Sie wandte sich Maricæn zu und zwang sich zu einem leichten lächeln. "Nein im Gegenteil. Es freut mich sehr für dich.", versuchte Ilmare ehrlich zu klingen.  
Mit einem letzten schnellen Blick sah Ilmare noch mal zu Maricæn und ging dann, um den Salon für das Dinner vorzubereiten. Sollten sie heute doch einen besonderen Gast empfangen. Dennoch entfuhr ihr ein trauriger seufzer. 'Wir hätten so gute Freunde werden können', dachte Ilmare traurig, ehe sie sich wichtigeren dingen zuwenden musste.  
Maricæn blieb trotzig eine Weile in der Küche stehen. Dieser Blick von Ilmare. Maricæn kannte ihn nur zu gut, es hätte nur noch ein verzweifelter Seufzer gefehlt und ihr inneres Bild was sie sich eben von Ilmare gezeichnet hatte, würde passen.  
Sie hält mich wohl für sehr naiv, glaubt wohl ich wäre gleich bei meiner ersten Prüfung so sicher die Stellung zu behalten. Verärgert rümpfe Maricæn die Nase. Hält mich für dumm, nur weil sie selber es schon hinter sich hat, hält sie sich für klüger.  
Verärgert ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und drehte sich schwungvoll um, um davon rauschen zu können.  
Doch blickte sie in das nervöse Gesicht von Skaya einer der niederen Hausmädchen, welche nun abwartend vor ihr stand.  
"Was willst du?", fragte Maricæn grob, sie hatte keinen Grund umschmeichelnd mit der dienst-Dame umzugehen, dies sparte sie sich für die Herrin auf.  
Skaya zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie Maricæns drohenden Tonfall vernahm.  
"I-ich wollte nur...Die...Die Herrin hat...", stotterte sie nun noch nervöser.  
Maricæn seufzte kurz genervt auf, als sie einen Rate versuch startete. "Willst du mir vielleicht mitteilen, dass die Herrin nach mir schicken lässt?" Das war das einzige was ein Hausmädchen über die Herrin sagen konnte. Es sei denn es ging ums Dinner, dann wäre es wohl so etwas wie: 'Es fehlt der Salat.' Oder sowas ähnliches. Aber dafür war Maricæn nun nicht mehr zuständig, sie hätte es also an Ilmare weiter geben müssen.  
"J-ja. Das meinte ich. Die Herrin wünscht dass ihr ihr beim Essen Gesellschaft leistet.", berichtete das Dienstmädchen weiter.  
Erstaunt weiteten sich Maricæns Augen. Sie sollte jetzt schon mit der Herrin speisen?! Hatte sie wirklich ihre Fähigkeiten so unterschätzt? Dabei hatte sie es gar nicht darauf angelegt, die Aufmerksamkeit der Herrin zu bekommen. Hatte sie die Anstellung bloß angenommen, da es die einzige offene Stellung war und sie als Maiar nun mal in der Pflicht unter den Valar stand. Und sie hatte keine andere Wahl, nachdem die Valar ihr... Sie stoppte in ihren Erinnerungen und verärgert ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
Mit finsterem Ausdruck nickte Maricæn der verschreckten Dame vor sich zu und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an Skaya vorbei.  
Sie war wirklich erstaunt, dass sie so schnell wieder zur Herrin berufen wurde. War sie doch eben gerade bei ihr gewesen, um sie für das Dinner mit ihrem Mann und dessen Besuch angemessen zu bekleiden. Es war ein hohes Treffen und es war eine Ehre für eine Zofe an so etwas teilzunehmen.  
Als sie dann vor der Tür zum Speiseraum stand, erwischte Maricæn sich, wie sie etwas nervös an ihrer Unterlippe herum kaute. Zögerlich klopfe sie erneut an einer der vielen Eichentüren und ein Küchenmädchen öffnete sie ihr.  
Schnell trat Maricæn ein und ging durch das Getümmel der Küchen Gehilfen, welche gerade das Dinner zum servieren vorbereiteten.  
Mit schnellen Schritten erreichte sie den Speiseraum und trat mit gesenktem Haupt zu den Valar, welche bereits an der langen Tafel saßen.  
Varda reagierte sofort, als sie die schwarzhaarige erblickte.  
"Ah, da bist du ja, meine Liebe. Bitte, setz dich doch hier her." Varda deutete auf einen Platz neben sich. Varda saß mit ihrem Gemahl Manwe am Kopf des Tisches, beide nebeneinander als säßen sie auf ihrem Thron.  
Maricæn setzte sich neben Varda und gegenüber von einem ihr Fremden Herren. Doch es erstaunte sie, wie seine Erscheinung ihrer eigenen glich. Anders als Varda und Manwe, war er von finsterer Gestalt, mit harten Zügen und mit stechenden Augen. Er trug eine fast unscheinbare Krone, die finster Qualmte und Feuer und Wut zum Ausdruck brachte. Demnach musste es sich um einen Valar handeln, doch es entsprach überhaupt nicht Maricæns Bild von ihnen und so konnte sie nur fasziniert zu ihm starren.  
"Darf ich euch meine neue Zofe vorstellen. Maricæn Níanmé.  
Maricæn, darf ich dir meinen Schwager vorstellen, Melkor und sein Begleiter, Údom der Kammerdiener.", sprach Varda in ihrer allbekannten fröhlichen Stimme und riss Maricæn aus den Gedanken.  
Sie senkte einmal kurz ihren Kopf in Melkors Richtung und dann höflichst in die Richtung von Údom, den sie erst jetzt erkannte.  
"Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie dann aber noch zusätzlich, hielt den Blick diesmal gesenkt, um ihn nicht wieder anzustarren.  
"Auch mich freut es sehr.", vernahm sie seine Stimme und erstaunt blickte Maricæn wieder auf und sah Melkor direkt an. Anders als Varda hatte er eine dunklere, Mächtigere Stimme und auch seine Augen blitzen herausfordernd die kleine Zofe an.  
Automatisch setzte sie ihr verschmitztes lächeln auf und auch er schien sie nun genauer zu mustern. Warum um Himmels Willen, waren alle Valar sofort so interessiert an ihr?!  
Doch abrupt wurde ihr Blickkontakt unterbrochen, als das Essen serviert wurde und alle begannen zu essen und hin und wieder ein paar Themen aufgriffen, von denen Maricæn nichts verstand.  
Es war ihr etwas fraglich weshalb sie überhaupt hier saßen und sich dieses Gemüse hineinstopften, da niemand von ihnen es nötig hatte. Sie waren unsterblich, hatten nie Hunger und verspürten zugleich keinen Schmerz oder Kälte. Dennoch schien es Sitte geworden zu sein, mit dem Gast zu speisen.  
Stumm schaufelte Maricæn das essen in sich hinein, konnte aber nicht verhindern, ein paar unbemerkte Blicke zu dem Valar vor sich zu werfen. Sie konnte es sich immer noch nicht erklären, weshalb sie ihm vorher nie begegnet war. Warum war sie stets mit diesen höflichen und arroganten Valar umgeben, die sie nur reizten und in dem glauben Gutes zu tun, sie verdammten.  
Doch die etwas erhobene Stimme von Melkor ließ auch Maricæn wieder zu den Anwesenden aufsehen.  
"Wenn du mich hierher bestellt hast, um mich zu belehren, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe genauso das recht wie ihr, seine Werke zu vollenden.", sprach er etwas zornig zu seinem Bruder.  
"Aber nicht indem du unsere Zerstörst oder sie dir zu Eigen machst. Ich möchte dich zur Vernunft bringen mein Bruder.", sprach Manwe um Fassung bemüht.  
"Zur Vernunft?! Und ich dachte du willst dich endlich dem hingeben und dich nicht länger um meine taten sorgen.", konterte Melkor, weniger darum bemüht, seine Wut zu verbergen.  
"Ich sage nur das es dir in Zukunft schaden könnte. Es entspricht nun mal nicht seinem Bildnis, an seiner Stelle die Herrschaft zu übernehmen."  
Erstaunt sah Maricæn zu Melkor hinüber. Stimmte es was sein Bruder sagte, er stellte Erus Herrschaft in Frage und nimmt sie sich selber an?!  
Nun noch faszinierter sah sie den dunklen Valar an.  
"Du kannst mich warnen aber davon abhalten kannst du mich dadurch nicht. Ich habe ebenso meine Vorstellungen und nicht anders als ihr, setzte ich sie um." Mit diesem Satz stand er auf und winkte seinen Begleiter zu sich, der ihm sofort folgte.  
Seufzend erhob sich Manwe und folgte seinem Bruder in einer ruhigen Schrittfolge, anders als Melkor, der stürmisch aus dem Saal verschwunden war.  
Etwas enttäuscht und traurig sah Varda ihnen nach. "Es ist besser wenn sie das unter sich ausmachen. Auf mich hört er noch weniger.", sprach Varda als Erklärung, wohl mehr um sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht eingreifen muss.  
Sie wusste nicht genau den Grund weshalb Melkor versuchte all ihre Werke die sie vollbracht hatten, zu beeinflussen. Erst nachdem er ein großes Feuer und Eis über Arda gebracht hatte sahen sich Manwe, sie selbst und einige andere Valar, darunter auch Ulmo, der Herr des Wassers und Aule, der die Schmiedekunst beherrschte, dazu genötigt einzugreifen.  
Somit wurde Melkor etwas gezüchtigt und Manwe versuchte ihn weiter umzustimmen, da er immer noch überzeugt davon war, sein Ziel erreichen zu können.  
Varda erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und bedeutete auch Maricæn, das sie nicht länger gebraucht wurde. "Danke dir trotzdem das du dabei warst, etwas weibliche Unterstützung ist mir bei solchen Treffen lieber.", sprach die Valar und untergeben verbeugte sich Maricæn ehe auch sie aus dem Saal verschwand.  
Wieder lief sie den Gang entlang und verschwand diesmal in ihrem Raum, den sie sich mit Ilmare teilte. Die andere Zofe war noch nicht dort und somit hatte Maricæn noch etwas Zeit für sich. Etwas verwundert über das zuvor geschehene, trat sie an das kleine Fenster, das einen schönen Ausblick über Land und Himmel bot. Was hatte das Treffen bloß bedeutet und weshalb hatte der dunkle Valar sie so interessiert angesehen?  
Hatte es etwas für sie zu bedeuten? Konnte sie sich endlich von Varda lösen? Aber sie war noch hier und Melkor war fort. Wie könnte sie herausfinden, ob er genauso über die anderen Valar dachte wie sie und ob es stimmte was er vorhatte.  
Denn es klang als hätte er bereits Erfolg mit seinen Plänen, wenn Manwe so besorgt darüber war und war ihr Melkor angenehmer als es Varda oder Ilmare waren.  
Die Neugierde packte sie und vor Tatendrang leuchteten ihre Augen auf. Sie sah eine Chance sich an den Valar zu rächen, ihre Stellung aufzugeben und endlich wieder, aus freiem Willen handeln zu können.  
Gerade öffnete sie das Fenster, um Melkor hinterher zu kommen, als sich die Zimmertür öffnete und Ilmare hinein trat.  
Verwundert sah sie zu der Schwarzhaarigen, wie sie vor dem offenen Fenster stand. Sie wirkte unruhig und wusste Ilmare trotz der wenigen erfreulichen Gespräche die sie untereinander geführt hatten, das Maricæn nie lange still halten konnte und an ihren Zielen Entscheidungen festhielt, was es auch koste. Und genau diesen Ausdruck hatte konnte Ilmare in ihrer Mitstreiterin erkennen, den Ausdruck von Ungeduld und Tatendrang.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte die blonde also etwas besorgt und zog ihre Haube vom Kopf. Lange, leicht gelockte blonde Strähnen, vielen ihr sanft über die Schulter.  
"Ich muss nur kurz weg, das sollte dich nicht kümmern.", sprach Maricæn kühl und besah Ilmare mit einem strafenden Blick.  
"Maricæn, du kannst zu dieser Zeit nicht einfach verschwinden!", sprach Ilmare leicht erschrocken. Sie war nun die Zofe der Herrin Varda und sollte nicht nach Anbruch der Nacht, draußen gesichtet werden.  
"Ich kann. Wenn du mich nicht verrätst oder soll ich Varda das nächste Mal von deinen kleinen Ausflügen aufs Dach erzählen?" Schelmisch grinste Maricæn zu der blonden Frau hinüber, die sie nun durch geweitete Augen ansah.  
"Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie erschrocken und konnte ihre Bestürzung nicht verstecken. Wie konnte Maricæn ihr nur damit drohen. Wo sollte sie sonst ihrer Natur nachkommen?  
"Ilmare die manchmal Lichtspeere vom Nachthimmel wirft, die schönste und höchste Maiar.", sprach Maricæn spöttisch und wurde nur noch verletzt von Ilmare angestarrt. Wie Maricæn es hasste wenn sich diese Valar und hohen Maia aufplusterten. Sie war lediglich Maricæn, die Herrin der Dämmerung und Schatten. Weder eine der Mächtigsten, noch als eine der schönsten wurde sie bezeichnet.  
Aber das konnte sich ändern. Melkor durfte noch nicht weit gekommen sein...  
"Also lass mich gehen und ich behalte es für mich.", sprach Maricæn weiter und konnte von Ilmare nur noch ein grimmiges Nicken erkennen.  
Wenn Varda erfuhr das Ilmare ihren Dienst vernachlässigte um Lichtspeere vom Himmel zu werfen, würde sie in der Gunst der Herrin sinken und dies wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Waren sie wie eine Familie geworden und auf einmal kam diese schwarzhaarige Maiar und vernichtete jegliche Harmonie.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang Maricæn auf das Fenster und sah abschätzend hinab.  
Sie befanden sich einige Stockwerke vom Boden entfernt doch dies tat nichts zur Sache. Kraftvoll stieß Maricæn sich ab und ehe sie den Boden erreichen konnte, war sie in einer riesigen Rauchwolke verschwunden. Gleißend staubte der Rauch voran und durch den seichten Staub suchte sie die nahe Umgebung ab. Sie wusste nicht wieso aber konnte sie jeden finden, der sich verborgen halten wollte. Sie hielt es nur für einen wiederkehrenden Zufall aber als sie eine dunkle Gestalt am Fuße des Berges erkannte, wusste sie das es ihre Gabe war, die ihr zusätzlich gegeben wurde. Somit sah sie diese auch als weiteres Zeichen an, Melkor noch einmal sprechen zu müssen.  
Er hatte sie bereits bemerkt und wartete gespannt, bis sie vor ihm landete und der Rauch um sie herum, wieder verschwand.  
Abwartend sah er zu ihr und musterte sie erneut interessiert.  
"Was führt euch zu mir?", sprach er, so ruhig es ihm gelang, nachdem ihn sein Bruder erneut versucht hatte, von seinen Plänen abzubringen.  
"Ist es wahr was Manwe über euch erzählt.", fragte sie beinahe neugierig wie ein kleines Kind. Schnell versuchte sie sich zurückzunehmen, um nicht zu euphorisch zu klingen.  
Er musste leicht schmunzeln.  
"Das kommt auf seine Wortwahl an, er mag es bestimmte Angelegenheiten etwas annehmlicher zu umschreiben. Ich bin eher für das direkte.", sprach er stets mit einem hinterlistigen grinsen auf den Lippen. Er hatte ihre Neugierde in der Stimme bemerkt und der Gedanke gefiel ihm, das nicht nur er, seine eigenen Vorstellungen hatte und sie umsetzen wollte, entgegen Erus Vorstellung. Und wenn er seinen Bruder damit ein wenig mehr reizen konnte, indem er die Zofe seiner Frau abwarb, gefiel ihm der Gedanke noch mehr.  
Maricæn musste ebenfalls verschmitzt grinsen.  
"Auch ich mag es lieber schnell zu handeln, anstatt zu warten, bis man herausfindet was der andere einem Umschreibt.", stimmte sie also mit ein.  
"Ihr seid eine Zofe? Ihr wirkt gar nicht so förmlich und geziemt wie es euren Rang entspricht.", brachte er sein Erstaunen heraus und mit der Antwort, wurde sein Interesse an ihr nur noch mehr geweckt.  
"Ich sehe mich nicht eines niederen Ranges.", sprach sie leicht verärgert, "Es war nicht meine Entscheidung eine Zofe zu werden. Ich warte noch auf ein besseres Angebot."  
Eine kurze Zeit schwiegen sie, indem Melkor sie weiterhin musterte. Sie schien brauchbar zu sein und wenn sie ihm ohne weiteres Folgen würde, war es ihm recht.  
"Vielleicht besucht ihr mich in meiner Festung Utumno, ihr seid willkommen.", sprach er also, ehe er sich wieder umdrehte und mit seinem Begleiter in einer Dunkelheit verschwand, die ihn stets zu umgeben schien.  
Zufrieden sah Maricæn ihm nach, ehe sie sich wieder zurück in ihre Kammer begab. Unter zusammen gekniffenen Augen sah Ilmare sie an.  
"Ich hoffe du hast nichts angestellt.", sprach sie zu Maricæn, stets in ihrem Belehrenden Tonfall, "Aber sei gewarnt. Jetzt wo du Zofe bist, beobachtet man dich. Und du solltest dir keinen Fehler erlauben."  
Maricæn schnaubte nur abfällig und begab sich zu ihrem eigenen Bett.  
"Würde es dich nicht freuen, wenn ich endlich verschwinde?", fragte Maricæn einfach zu glücklich über ihren Erfolg, sodass sie weniger vernichtend klingen konnte.  
Der fehlende Ernst ließ Ilmare jedoch noch besorgter werden.  
"Ich wollte es dir nur sagen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verkroch sich Ilmare wieder unter ihrer Decke und schlief nach kurzer Zeit bereits ein.  
Maricæn schüttelte nur unbekümmert den Kopf. Wie wollte Varda sie denn davon abhalten?  
Sie würde sich schon bald nach Utumno aufmachen, das wusste sie.  
Doch ahnte sie nichts von den stets wachsamen Valar und den ohnehin misstrauischen Manwe ihr gegenüber.


	3. Losreißen

**Kapitel 2**

_"I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway."_

"Maricæn!  
Du wirst im Salon gebraucht."  
"Maricæn, was soll ich hiermit machen?"  
"Maricæn?  
Die Herrin braucht ihren Mantel."  
"Maricæn...  
Die Vorhänge sollen zugezogen werden aber sie klemmen. Was soll ich jetzt machen?"  
"Maricæn! Die Blumen haben eine eigenartige Farbe..."  
"Maricæn...Also, ich... ich brauche...", abrupt wurde das Dienstmädchen unterbrochen, als Maricæn sich zornig zu ihr umsah.  
Seid sie zur Zofe ernannt wurde, häuften sich ihre Pflichten und ständig schien jemand ein Problem zu haben, um das sich Maricæn kümmern musste. Es lag nun in ihrer Verantwortung, das die Dienstdamen und Herren, ihre Arbeit vernünftig ausführten und nebenbei müsste sie den Anforderungen ihrer Herrin nachkommen.  
Obwohl sie gelernt hatte wie sie sich zu benehmen hatte, konnte sie nicht länger ruhig bleiben, wenn ihr von allen Seiten jemand Fragen stellte.  
Die Damen schwiegen als sie Maricæns vernichtenden Blick sahen und erleichtert über die Stille atmete Maricæn aus.  
"Nun gut.", sprach sie um Ruhe bemüht und sah sich zu den einzelnen Dienstboten um die sie belagerten, "Die Vorhänge bleiben geschlossen, heute wird niemand das Zimmer betreten. Die Kanne stellst du zu den Gläsern und anderen Gefäßen in die Küche, die Blumen sind verwelkt, wirf sie weg und besorgt andere, am besten Lilien, den Mantel hole ich sofort und sehe dabei im Salon vorbei. Und Skaya frag am besten Ilmare, vielleicht bekommst du dann ein Wort zustande."  
Hastig verteilte sie ihre Befehle bedacht und taktisch an die einzelnen Personen im Rang unter ihr, welche sofort verschwanden und taten was ihnen gesagt wurde.  
Entnervt strich Maricæn sich einmal über das Gesicht und versuchte sich zu entspannen und vor allem sich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Als Zofe durfte sie nicht laut vor den Herrschaften werden, obwohl sie es nur zu gern getan hätte. Aber anscheinend hatte ihre Ausbildung doch ihre Wirkung hinterlassen.  
Umso eher sie hier weg kam, desto besser. Noch an diesem Tag würde sie verschwinden und Varda hoffentlich nie wieder sehen. Nun würden sie keinen Verdacht mehr schöpfen, als wenn sie gleich bei ihrer Ernennung als Zofe floh, sie würden sie als Feige und Unfähig bezeichnen, dass konnte sie nicht zulassen.  
Also musste sie diesen einzigen Tag noch aushalten und sich um Ruhe bemühen, um die leichte Überforderung nicht zu zeigen.  
Sie trat in den Salon, der bis auf zwei Hausmädchen leer war. Diese schienen sich untereinander zu streiten, anstatt ihren Pflichten nachzukommen.  
Bestimmend trat Maricæn zu ihnen und riss sie grob voneinander weg.  
"Worum geht es?", fragte sie streng und umklammerte die Schultern der beiden Frauen immer fester, um sie zu einer Antwort zu zwingen.  
Schmerzhaft verzogen beide das Gesicht, wehrten sich aber nicht und versuchten nicht Maricæns Hand von ihren Schultern zu entfernen. Dazu stand Maricæn zu weit über ihnen. Obwohl Maricæn gelernt hatte, das man auch die unteren Dienstdamen gut behandeln sollte um sich ihren Respekt zu gewinnen, wusste sie wie naiv und aufmüpfig diese Hausmädchen sein können. Bevor sie ihr also etwas vorlügen, griff sie zu härteren Mitteln.  
"Sprecht!", forderte sie also erneut und mit einem Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht, fing die korpulentere von ihnen an zu sprechen. "Limué hat die Vase zerbrochen, als sie diese putzen wollte und behauptet nun es sei meine Schuld gewesen."  
Streng wurde Limué gemustert, sowohl von dem anderen Hausmädchen als auch von Maricæn. "Das ist nicht wahr! Sie hat versucht den Ring auf dem Tisch zu stehlen und als ich dies entdeckte, stieß sie vor Schreck die Vase um.", verteidigte sich Limué und deutete energisch auf die korpulente Frau vor sich.  
"Was für einen Ring? Ich habe lediglich den Boden gewischt, als ich dort Schmutz bemerkte und neben mir auf einmal eine Vase zersprang.", sprach die andere wieder und verzog trotzig das Gesicht.  
Maricæn stutzte als sie auf den kleinen Tisch sah, vor dem nun bunte Scherben lagen. "Und wo ist nun der Ring?", fragte sie an Limué gewandt und ließ ihre Hände von den Schultern der Hausmädchen sinken. Limué kramte kurz in ihren Taschen und übergab Maricæn einen goldenen Ring bestückt mit roten Rubinen. Ein sehr wertvolles Schmuckstück.  
"Ich habe ihn schnell verwahrt, ehe sie ihn erneut stehlen konnte.", erklärte Limué mit einem finsteren Blick zu dem anderen Hausmädchen.  
"Ich habe ihn nicht gestohlen. Da war kein Ring auf dem Tisch!", brach sie verzweifelt heraus und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum, um ihre Frustration über die Anschuldigungen zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
"Wo soll er sonst hergekommen sein. Ich habe es doch gesehen.", beharrte aber Limué und sah die andere nur noch intensiver an, um ihr ein Geständnis abzuverlangen.  
"Jetzt seid endlich still!", rief Maricæn dazwischen und wieder hatte sie ihre Fassung verloren.  
Leicht zornig ergriff sie Limué bei den Schultern und schob sie von der anderen weg.  
"Gehe hinunter und hilft in der Küche die Abfälle zu entsorgen. Ich werde es fürs erste dabei belassen, da der Ring wieder zur Herrin gelangt. Nun geht.", sprach Maricæn streng zu Limué und diese trat beschämt, mit gesenktem Blick aus dem Salon.  
Hatte Limué versucht einen Ring zu stehlen und es nun der anderen anzuhängen, um überzeugendere Argumente gegen sie vorzubringen. Nur verriet genau dies sie.  
Hatte auch Ilmare sie des öfteren gesehen wie Limué etwas stehlen wollte, es im Nachhinein aber nicht beweisen können, wie auch Maricæn es nun nicht konnte.  
Sie sah sich zu der anderen Dienstdame um, die ergeben ihren Kopf gesenkt hatte.  
"Ihr hebt die Scherben auf und geht dann ebenfalls hinunter. Und versucht in nächster Zeit euren Kopf oben zu behalten.", sprach Maricæn leicht amüsiert zu der korpulenten Dame, die sich sofort daran machte, die Scherben zu entfernen.  
Mit schnellen Schritten trat auch Maricæn wieder aus dem Salon und entdeckte einen der höheren Diener, der erschrocken zurück wich und seinen Blick starr geradeaus hielt, als Maricæn schwungvoll aus der Tür trat.  
Ihr war schon aufgefallen wie der dürre Junge hinter dem korpulenten Hausmädchen hersah und sie schien somit den Schuldigen entdeckt zu haben.  
"Ihr wisst, dass es eine teure Vase war, nicht wahr?", fragte Maricæn, nicht ohne ein kleines schmunzeln verkneifen zu können.  
Ertappt zuckte der Junge zusammen und lief leicht rot an.  
War er wohl von dem Anblick der herab gebeugten Dienstdame so abgelenkt, dass er den Tisch angestoßen hatte auf der die Vase stand, die daraufhin zerbrach.  
"E-es war ein versehen.", stotterte er und es gefiel Maricæn wie sie von allen mit solchem Respekt behandeltet wurde und sie fürchten konnten. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie es sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, ob sie wirklich zu Melkor gehen sollte... Sie konnte auch hier ihre Vergeltung ausüben und unwichtige Dienstboten in die Enge zwängen.  
Doch so schnell dieser Gedanke gekommen war, verwarf sie ihn wieder. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran den Jungen zurechtzuweisen und zu strafen. Was nützte es ihr sie einzeln fertig zu machen, wenn sie bald in der Lage war, alle zu unterjochen. Ja sie wollte mehr, die Macht zu herrschen, über allen stehen und sich nicht nur mit dem bestrafen von Dienstdamen und Herren vergnügen.  
"Geht einfach. Wen interessiert schon eine Vase.", sprach sie leicht desinteressiert zu dem Jungen und sofort lief er davon, wollte er nicht abwarten bis sie es sich nochmals überlegte. Maricæn musste für die Vase sowieso nicht mehr aufkommen, wenn Varda die Burg verließ, würde auch sie verschwinden.  
Seufzend lief sie weiter, bis sie in der Halle ankam in der Varda bereits ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Schnell zog Maricæn den Mantel aus dem Schrank, der auch für Gäste an der Wand des Empfangssaales stand und trat mit schnellen Schritten zu Varda.  
"Da bist du ja endlich, ich dachte schon du wärst verschollen.", sprach Varda streng aber dennoch leicht heiter zu Maricæn.  
"Verzeiht, ich musste auf dem Weg noch einiges klären.", sprach Maricæn leicht aus der Puste und half Varda in ihren weißen schimmernden Mantel.  
Schnell verbeugte sie sich als Manwe erschien, der anscheinend mit seiner Gemahlin die Burg für einige Zeit verlassen wollte. Maricæn wusste nicht genau wohin sie wollten aber sollte es nicht weit entfernt sein. Sie durfte zum Glück nicht mit, da es ein geheimes Treffen war und man ihr dafür noch zu wenig vertraute.  
Besonders Manwe schien sie in dem Augenblick skeptisch zu mustern. War ihr etwas entgangen?  
"Ihr seht gestresst aus.", stellte er trocken fest, behielt sie aber weiterhin im Auge. Varda bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick, der ihn zum schweigen bringen sollte, er diesen aber gewollt übersah.  
"Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn Ilmare für heute die Arbeit übernimmt und Maricæn sich für heute frei nimmt.", sprach er weiter und hatte anscheinend Sorge, das seine Burg in Chaos untergehen könnte, wenn er Maricæn hier alleine die Kontrolle überließ.  
Maricæn musste ein freudiges grinsen unterdrücken. Das käme ihr nur gelegen, würde es noch weniger auffallen wenn sie dann plötzlich verschwand.  
"Mein Kammerdiener wird auf sie achten, sodass sie nicht wieder ausreißt. So etwas gehört sich nicht als Zofe, besonders dann nicht, wenn wir nicht da sind. Sagen wir als Schutz, damit nicht alles in Chaos verfällt, allein durch unsere Abwesenheit.", setzte er allerdings noch hinzu und sah Maricæn streng an. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich leicht vor Zorn. Nicht nur weil er sie wie ein kleines Kind zurechtwies und durch einen Kammerdiener beschatten wollte, sondern auch weil Ilmare recht behalten hatte. Sie wurde gestern Abend gesehen oder hatte Ilmare sie doch an die Herrschaften verraten?  
"Jetzt beruhig dich. Ich denke es gab einen triftigen Grund dafür, alleine abends die Burg zu verlassen. Nicht wahr Maricæn?", verteidigte Varda sie und sah freundlich zu der Zofe hinüber. Maricæn schien etwas ertappt und murmelte nur ein: "Ja, selbstverständlich."  
Natürlich wollten beide nun den Grund wissen und sahen sie weiterhin abwartend an. Dies hatte Maricæn nicht vorhergesehen. Sie konnte die Wahrheit nicht sagen, man würde sie wegsperren und auf jeden Fall versuchen sie davon abzuhalten sich Melkor anzuschließen. Denn sie hatte gesehen wie beide auf Melkors Einstellung reagiert hatten und das sie selbst seine Ansichten unterstützen wollte, würden sie nie gut heißen. Dies machte Maricæn erneut wütend. Als brauchte sie ihre Zustimmung und würde zugleich bestraft, wenn sie diese überging. Zudem schienen beide sie für unfähig zu halten. Nicht mal einen Tag als Zofe konnte sie arbeiten und sofort wollte man ihr ihren Dienst wieder nehmen. Nun gut mit ihren Plänen passte ihr das sehr gut, war aber dennoch beleidigend.  
Und sie war keineswegs unfähig! Sie fühlte sich ihnen ebenbürtig und wollte auch so behandelt werden.  
Genau wir damals haben sie auch jetzt nicht das Recht, für sie Entscheidungen zu treffen.  
Als Maricæn in das freundliche und aufmunternde Gesicht von Varda sah und dann zu dem misstrauischen und an ihr zweifelnden von Manwe, konnte sie sich erneut nicht unter Kontrolle halten.  
"Wen kümmert es schon wo ich letzte Nacht war. Ihr glaubt sowieso ich bin unfähig irgendetwas zu bewältigen. Wenn ihr glaubt das Ilmare das so viel besser hinbekommt, dann bitte lasst sie es doch wieder übernehmen! Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht! Und nun geht, da ihr mir nicht einmal genug traut um mich mit zunehmen.", mit diesen strengen und wütenden Worten, drehte sich Maricæn um. Sie wusste das sie damit zu weit gegangen war, das man es ihr nicht verzeiht und sie den Titel als Zofe wohl nicht mehr lange innehaben würde aber in dem Moment war ihr das sowas von egal. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie diese beiden mit Melkor zusammen einfach überrennen. Sie brauchte sie nicht mehr, sie konnte sich nun endlich aus den Zwängen lösen und sich an allen Valar rechen.

Erschrocken sahen Varda und Manwe der kleinen Maia hinterher als sie stürmisch in der Burg verschwand.  
Als erstes fasste sich Varda wieder.  
"Siehst du was du angestellt hast. Sie fühlt sich übergangen. Hoffentlich bist du jetzt zufrieden, da du erreicht hast was du wolltest. Ilmare wird für heute alles übernehmen. Ich hoffe das Maricæn morgen wieder besser gelaunt ist." Leise seufzte Varda und schien diese Dreistigkeit von Maricæn zu übersehen.  
Manwe sah Varda nur verständnislos an.  
"Ich weiß nicht was du in ihr siehst? Sie ist unverschämt und vorlaut, keine Eigenschaft die für eine Zofe geeignet ist.", sprach er als beide sich umdrehten, um die Burg zu verlassen.  
"Ich wollte ihr nur aus ihrer Trauer helfen. Ihre Tätigkeit schien sie zu belasten und ich habe gehofft, sie könnte hier glücklicher werden.", seufzte Varda erneut und trat ebenfalls aus der Burg.

Maricæn hatte genug von dieser Burg und dessen Inhaber. Lange Zeit hatte sie es erduldet und sich als Zofe versucht aber es war allein Vardas und Yavannas schuld, dass sie hier gelandet war. Niemand hatte nach ihrer Meinung gefragt und selbstverständlich hörte man auch jetzt nicht auf sie.  
Sie verabscheute die Valar und wollte nur noch hier weg. Sie rauschte durch die Gänge ohne darauf zu achten, wen sie währenddessen über den Weg lief, sodass sie plötzlich in Ilmare hinein lief. Nicht auch noch sie, seufzte Maricæn innerlich. Als sie in das freundliche und erschrockene Gesicht von Ilmare sah, konnte sie nur genervt mit den Augen rollen. Ilmare war nicht besser wie Varda. Hilfsbereit und allwissend. Auch sie hätte Maricæns Leben zerstört ohne zu fragen ob dies überhaupt genehm war, nur in dem Glauben, zu helfen. Sie musste hier eindeutig weg, so lange hatte sie auf so eine Chance gewartet und hatte nun alles Recht, unverfroren zu sein.  
Abfällig schnaubte Maricæn als Ilmare sie besorgt musterte.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme und versperrte Maricæn den Weg.  
"Glückwunsch, du darfst wieder die Zofe sein und nun lass mich vorbei.", sprach Maricæn immer noch leicht gereizt und wollte Ilmare zur Seite schieben, doch diese drängte Maricæn wieder besorgt zurück.  
"Wie meinst du das? Wurdest du von hier verstoßen?", fragte sie etwas ungläubig. Maricæn seufzte. Sie war nun endlich frei und konnte machen was sie wollte, ohne gleich bestraft oder abfällig gemustert zu werden und dennoch musste sie auf solch unwichtige Fragen reagieren.  
"Sprech mit Varda darüber wenn sie zurück ist aber lass mich gehen oder muss ich dich dazu zwingen aus dem Weg zu gehen?!", sprach Maricæn nun drohender. Und obwohl beide wussten, das Ilmare stärker und mächtiger war, ließ sie der strenge Tonfall von Maricæn zur Seite treten.  
"Mach nichts unüberlegtes.", sagte Ilmare noch besorgt, als Maricæn an ihr vorbei stürmte, "So wie immer."  
Maricæn überhörte dies gekonnt und lief zu dem erst besten Fenster und riss es schwungvoll auf.  
Schnell sprang sie hinaus und wurde wieder zu einer einzigen rauchenden Wolke. Sie hatte bereits am Morgen die Karten in Vardas Bibliothek studiert und konnte nun so schnell es ihr möglich war, nach Utumno fliegen.  
Das Varda oder Manwe nach ihr suchen würden, störte sie reichlich wenig. Sie konnten ihr nichts mehr anhaben und wenn das stimmte was sie von Melkor gehört hatte, mieden sie ihn so gut es ging. Also würden sie sie dort sowieso nicht finden.  
Stille breitete sich über sie aus, als sie über das Land hinweg flog. Ein leichter Nebel hatte sich unter ihr ausgebreitet und verwehrte ihr den Blick auf das was sich darunter befand. Verärgert sah sie hinab. Es war wohl der unpassendste Zeitpunkt an dem sich der Nebel bewegte, dachte sie voller Zorn. Hätte ich noch die Gewalt über ihn, hätte ich ihn sinnvoller heraufbeschworen. Wann war schon Nebel um die Mittagszeit zu sehen, wenn genug Licht erstrahlte konnte man dennoch etwas sehen. Und war es nicht der Zweck des Nebels die Sicht zu behindern? Nicht nur das, auch ihre Familie hatten sie ihr genommen, als wäre es noch nicht genug.  
Doch sie schüttelte nur verärgert den Kopf, wollte sich nicht wieder an diesen Tag erinnern. Sie war froh wenigstens ihre Fortbewegungsart behalten zu haben, hasste sie es doch lange Strecken zu Fuß laufen zu müssen.  
Es erschien ihr dennoch sehr lange, bis sie die Burg Utumno in der Ferne erkennen konnte.  
Dunkelheit umgab sie und ein hier ständig herrschender dunkler Nebelschleier umgab die Burg. Aus kantigen Steinen gebaut, erschien die Burg ihr mächtiger und eindrucksvoller als Vardas Burg auf Taniquetil. Spitz ragten die Türme hervor und dunkel und leicht uneben führten die ersten Stufen in einen finsteren Schlund. Außer einige rote Fackeln war alles ziemlich trist und farblos und erschreckte Maricæn im ersten Moment.  
Etwas unsicher landete sie vor den Stufen und sah sich um. Nebel und schwarzer Rauch stieg aus den Felsen um sie herum auf und auch der Himmel war in Bewegung und kreiste in einem leichten Grünschimmer über ihr hinweg.  
Es ließ sie leicht erschaudern.  
Dennoch musste sie es nun durchziehen, konnte sie nicht mehr zu Varda zurück, was sie auch nicht mehr wollte.  
Sie betrat die Treppen und stieg sie langsam und bedacht empor. Rechts und links von sich konnte sie Steinstatuen ausmachen, die mit Schild und Schwert dort wachten.  
Mit schweren Schritten erklomm sie schließlich die Stufen und fand sich vor einem schwarzen Tor wieder.  
Sie wollte klopfen, als sie schwere Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um, gewappnet für alles was kommen konnte.  
Es waren zwei der zuletzt aufgereihten Steinstatuen, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten, ihre Schwerter erhoben.  
"Was sucht ihr hier?", fragte einer mit einer dumpfen und grollenden Stimme. "Melkor hat mich zu ihm gerufen.", antwortete sie schlicht und sah den Steinsoldaten skeptisch an. Wurde der Stein mit einem Zauber belegt oder war er eine Person die zu Stein verzaubert wurde? Was es auch war, es machte Maricæn irgendwie unruhig.  
"Könnt ihr dies beweisen? Wir können nicht einfach jeden hinein lassen.", sprach die Statue weiter und umklammerte sein Schwert fester.  
"Lasst mich hinein und ihr seht das ich erwartet werde.", sprach sie streng. Auch wenn ihr diese Situation nicht gefiel, waren es lediglich Statuen, was konnten sie ihr schon anhaben.  
Also drehte sie sich einfach von ihnen weg und wollte erneut an die Tür klopfen. Was auch immer so fatal daran war, sie wurde grob herum gerissen und fand sich auf den Boden wieder, mit zwei Schwertern die auf sie zeigten.  
"Ihr könnt nicht einfach hinein. Der Herr empfängt heute niemanden.", hielt die grollende Stimme der Statue sie erneut auf. Maricæn seufzte und erhob sich wieder.  
"Ich wollte lediglich klopfen aber nun gut, wenn euer Herr heute niemanden empfängt.", sprach sie sarkastisch und wollte sich zum gehen umwenden. Die Statuen senkten gerade ihre Schwerter, als Maricæn sich wieder umwand und mithilfe des schwarzen Rauches an ihnen vorbei rauschte.  
Donnernd sprang das schwarze Tor auf und sie landete überrascht in einer, zwar dunkel gehaltenen Eingangshalle aber durch viele Verschnörkelungen und hübsch verschlungene Formen wirkte es zugleich sehr harmonisch, wenn nicht sogar gemütlich. Es passte so überhaupt nicht zu dem äußeren Eindruck, den sie sich von der Burg gemacht hatte.  
Sie wurde in ihrem Staunen allerdings unterbrochen, als sie erneut grob am Arm gepackt wurde. Die Steinstatuen waren ihr gefolgt und nicht nur die zwei vom Eingang, auch die anderen die sie auf ihrem Weg zum Tor gesehen hatte, umzingelten sie nun.  
Dies wollte sie sich nun aber nicht bieten lassen. Sie war nun frei, niemand hatte das Recht sie so herum zu zerren. Unbemerkt erhob sie ihre Hand mit der Handfläche zum Boden und schwarzer Staub formte sich darin. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte sich daraus ein Breitschwert geformt, genauso dunkel wie ihr Haar.  
Schwungvoll wand sie sich um und durchschlug den Arm der Statue, die sie festhielt. Der Stein bröckelte zu Boden und erschrocken wich die Statue zurück.  
Nun begannen aber die anderen zu handeln und stürmten alarmiert auf sie zu.  
Die ersten wehrte sie mit ihrem Schwert ab, doch war sie keine gute Schwertkämpferin, weshalb sie sich erneut in schwarzen Rauch hüllte und somit den Schwerthieben auswich.  
Sie umkreiste die Gruppe von Statuen und hüllte sie währenddessen selbst in Finsternis.  
Dunkler Rauch stieg vom Boden auf und ließ die Statuen orientierungslos ins nichts schlagen. Nicht wenige trafen dabei ihre Mitstreiter.  
Dann begann der Rauch zu zittern. Funken sprangen hervor und kleine blaue Blitze waren darin zu erkennen. Es zerbarst den Stein und hilflos vielen diese zu Boden. Einige waren dem Rauch allerdings entkommen, diese packte Maricæn von hinten und trennte sie von ihren steinernen Köpfen, sodass diese bröckelnd zu Boden vielen.  
In dieser Aufruhr bemerkte sie nicht, wie jemand die Treppe hinab stieg und interessiert das Geschehen beobachtete.  
Sie duckte sich unter einem hieb hinweg, ehe sie die Statue schwarzen Staub ins Gesicht warf, der daraufhin erschrocken zurück taumelte und von Maricæn vernichtet wurde.  
Außer Atem landete sie in der Mitte des Raumes. Der Rauch um sie verschwand und gab zerbarstene Steine am Boden preis.  
Es war schwer auszumachen was die Steine zuvor darstellen sollten.  
Etwas erschöpft wand sie die Steine am Boden und betrachtete ihr Werk. Als sie jedoch ein Lachen vernahm, sah sie auf und erkannte eine dunkle Gestalt die am Ende einer Treppe stand, die hoch in die Burg führte. Amüsiert sah Melkor zu ihr hinab, wurde daraufhin aber schlagartig wieder ernst.  
"Ich hatte euch so schnell nicht erwartet.", sprach er ausdruckslos und trat gemächlich die Treppen zu ihr hinab.  
"Ich hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten und hoffe hier eher meine Erfüllung zu finden.", sprach sie ebenfalls ernst und verfolgte ihn mit einem aufmerksamen Blick.  
"In der tat, das werdet ihr, ich verspreche es euch. Ihr werdet nicht auch von hier heimlich verschwinden. Eure Erfüllung ist gewiss.", sprach er und ein finsteres Grinsen breitete sich aus, das die falschen Versprechen überdecken sollte. Er wusste nun, dass er auch Maricæn nicht trauen konnte und er sie davon abhalten musste, dass sie wie aus Taniquetil auch von hier verschwinden konnte, wenn sie herausfand, was er wirklich vorhatte.  
Maricæn dahingegen war zu begeistert sich nun endlich hier wieder zu finden, und vor einem Valar zu stehen, ohne sich verbeugen oder sonst wie untergeben zeigen zu müssen, das sie seinen verdächtigen Unterton nicht bemerkte.  
Begeistert musterte sie ihn, wie er zu den zerfallenen Statuen trat und diese wieder amüsiert betrachtete.  
"Somit möge unsere Zusammenarbeit beginnen und uns Erfolg versprechen.", sprach er immer noch heuchlerisch und sah zu Maricæn.  
Doch Maricæn war auf einmal davon überzeugt alles erreichen zu können, allein durch die untergebene Haltung von einem Valar ihr Gegenüber, überzeugte sie davon.  
Weshalb sie nur freudig grinste und ihre Augen gefährlich aufblitzen ließen, als sie mit Melkor in der Burg verschwand.

Was ihr diese naive Einstellung im Nachhinein bringt, wird sie noch früh genug Erfahren.


	4. Schwertkampf

**Kapitel 3**

_„__Who is on top, falls deepest."_

Beide liefen immer tiefer in die Burg hinein. Maricæns Kampf hatte ihr etwas Übung gebracht und immer noch verfolgte sie ein leichter schwarzer Rauch.

Ihre grauen Augen glühten vor Vorfreude und nur schwer konnte sie sich Ruhig halten.

Sie achtete weniger auf den Weg den sie liefen, als auf das was sich wohl am Ende des Ganges befand, den sie beide gerade entlang liefen.

Doch bis jetzt konnte sie noch nicht viel ausmachen. Es war finster in dem Innern der Burg, nun wirkten nicht einmal die Verschnörkelungen freundlich, besonders da Maricæn noch nie ein Auge für solch überflüssige Feinheiten hatte.

Ihr Blick war strikt nach vorn gerichtet und wollte sich nicht abwenden, bis sie wusste wohin Melkor sie führte.

Also lief sie still neben ihm her, der um einiges größer war als sie aber in dem Moment beeindruckte sie das nicht. War sie selbst zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre Aufregung zu verbergen um nicht unfähig zu wirken, durch den mangelnden Ernst an der Situation. Auch Melkor schwieg und lief gemächlich neben ihr her. Dennoch besah er sie hin und wieder mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

Es ist ihm fraglich wie weit er ihr trauen konnte. Bis jetzt hatte er viele seiner Gefolgsleute durch Magie, einen hinterhältigen Trick zu sich gerufen und band sie an sich. Aber diese kleine Maia war freiwillig zu ihm gestoßen und schien tatsächlich Interesse an seinen Machenschaften zu finden. Oder lag es allein an ihrer Unwissenheit?

Was es auch war, er musste dafür sorgen, dass auch sie sich nicht so leicht wieder abwenden kann und vielleicht ginge das sogar einfacher als mit Magie. Schien er doch zu ahnen, was sie zu ihm geführt hatte.

Schließlich erreichten sie einen großen Saal, mit schwarzen Wänden und kleinen Fackeln an jeder Ecke, empfand Maricæn ihn bis jetzt am freundlichsten. In der Mitte stand ein großer Thron, angehoben und Machtvoll stieß er aus der schlichten Einrichtung hervor. Daneben standen jeweils an einer Seite, zwei kleine Sitzplätze, weniger Imposant aber dennoch ganz anschaulich.

Sonst war nichts in dem Saal platziert und auch die Feinheiten waren hier ausgelassen. Rechts waren lediglich rechteckige Fenster angebracht, die grün Schimmerten und eher wenig Licht hinein brachten. Links von dem Thron waren einzelne Bögen aufgestellt, die zu einem Balkon führten, auf den Melkor nun zu ging.

Schweigend folgte Maricæn ihm und trat durch einen der Bögen. Vor sich sah sie nun einen dreimal so großen Raum wie der Saal den sie eben betreten hatte. Er ging über zwei Etagen und rund herum mit Spitzen versehen, die zur Verschönerung des Raumes dienten. Maricæn besah sie aber nur mit einem besorgten Blick. Sie waren spitz und in einer Reihe von ganz unten bis zur Decke aufgereiht, sie würden einen durchbohren oder zu mindestens schwer verletzten, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam.

Außerdem vielen ihr die gleichen Statuen wie vor dem Eingang der Burg auf, die Seelenruhig neben den Spitzen an den Mauern platziert waren.

„Ich habe gesehen wie du dich in einem Kampf verhältst. Du kämpft sehr wirkungsvoll aber dein Umgang mit Waffen ist kläglich. Ich denke daran solltest du arbeiten.", sprach Melkor auf einmal und überrascht sah Maricæn zu ihm. Er ließ sich keinerlei Regung anmerken, stand mit erhobenem Haupt neben ihr und sah mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Rücken, in den Raum hinab.

Maricæn konnte noch nicht glauben was sie gehört hatte.

„Ihr wollt mir den Umgang mit Waffen beibringen?", fragte sie beinahe zu euphorisch und wieder glänzten ihre Augen vor Freude, wie ein Kind das ein unerwartetes Geschenk bekommt.

Sie war nie gut darin gewesen ihre Waffen zu führen, obwohl sie in der Lage ist jede beliebige Waffe mithilfe ihrer Schatten herauf zu beschwören, kann sie nicht eine meisterhaft führen.

Wer sollte es sie auch lehren? Varda empfand nicht viel für Krieg und Kampf und hielt erst recht nichts davon, wenn ihre Zofe das Schwert schwang.

Doch Melkor winkte ab. „Nicht ich werde es dir lehren. Ich schicke jemanden zu dir, er bereitet dich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vor.", sprach er um Freundlichkeit bemüht zu Maricæn und drehte sich dann schwungvoll von ihr weg, „Und es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann bin ich bereit für meinen zweiten Schlag."

Seine Stimme klang düster und bedrohlich als er die letzten Worte sprach und der plötzliche Wandel seiner Stimmung, ließ Maricæns Vorfreude sinken.

Wie festgewachsen blieb sie auf dem Balkon stehen und sah wie Melkor in der Dunkelheit der Gänge verschwand. Ein eiskalter Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken, doch sie unterdrückte den Drang sich zu schütteln.

_Es war deine eigene Entscheidung, nun beweise Mut und setzte deine Fähigkeiten klug ein_, dachte sie mahnend und drehte sich wieder zu dem großen Raum um. Sollte sie etwa dort unten üben?

Abschätzend besah sie sich den Raum genauer und empfand ihn als sehr bedrohlich und abschreckend. Seufzend stütze sie sich am Geländer ab und sah abwartend hinab.

Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich nach Taniquetil sehnte. Die schöne strahlende Burg, die eigentlich so viel Schönheiten an sich trug, doch nie hatte Maricæn sie beachtet. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie das Gefühl der glatten Vasen und runden Teller vermisste und das Licht was der helle Stein aus dem die Burg gebaut wurde ausstrahlte.

Hier war es finster und stickig und obwohl sie sich Rache, Anerkennung und die Freiheit die die Macht mit sich brachte wollte, war ihr dieser Ort etwas unheimlich. Wenn nicht sogar sehr unangenehm. Doch sie wischte diese Bedenken beiseite. Vielleicht musste sie sich lediglich daran gewöhnen, konnte sie sich erinnern, in Taniquetil ebenfalls mit solch ähnlichen Gedanken geplagt worden zu sein.

Sie war hier und konnte ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen, sich an Varda und den anderen angeberischen Valar rächen und sie spüren lassen, was sie ihr angetan hatten.

Abrupt wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie laute Schritte hinter sich vernahm, die hallend durch den Thronsaal auf sie zu kamen.

Erschrocken sah sich Maricæn um und war etwas verblüfft über die erscheinende Person.

Er war stattlich gebaut und kräftig, und durch seine weniger machtvolle Erscheinung, erkannte sie ihn ebenfalls als einen Maia. Fasziniert musterte sie ihn, wie er auf sie zu kam und schließlich schweigend vor ihr stehen blieb. Anscheinend um sie ebenfalls zu mustern, jedoch nicht so begeistert oder fasziniert wie Maricæn, was ihr aber nicht auffiel.

Er hatte schwarz bis hellgraue lange Haare, die glatt über seine Schultern vielen und ebenfalls stechende graue Augen. In einer auffallenden Rüstung gekleidet, war er wie Melkor um einiges größer als sie. Sein Blick war finster und sonst ausdruckslos. Ein strichgerader Mund und nach unten zueinander laufende Augenbrauen ließen seinen stechenden Blick noch effektiver erscheinen. Doch anders als bei Melkor, empfand sie seine Erscheinung weniger bedrohlich.

Er sagte nichts, besah sie nur leicht abfällig und mit einem Wink in den großem Raum hinab machte er wieder kehrt. Doch Maricæn folgte ihm nicht. Stattdessen ging sie weiter auf den Balkon und verschwand in dunklem Rauch, der sie schnell aber sicher hinab brachte. Sobald sie den Boden unter den Füßen spürte, ließ sie den Rauch wieder verschwinden und sah leicht amüsiert zu dem anderen Maia hinauf.

Er sah sie nur einen Moment schweigend an, ehe er im Thronsaal verschwand, um nicht lange danach aus einem kleinen Gang vor ihr wieder aufzutauchen.

Er sah nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus, dass er sich mit Maricæn herumschlagen musste und ihr den Schwertkampf beibringen sollte.

Und er war nicht davon abgeneigt ihr dies auch zu zeigen. Er griff an seine Seite und ein schönes glänzendes Schwert kam zum Vorschein.  
"Ziehe dein Schwert.", sprach er tonlos zu Maricæn und sah sie abwartend an. Sie zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie ihre rechte Hand erhob und dunkler Rauch sich darum bildete. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich der Rauch in ein schwarzes breites Schwert verwandelt, das Maricæn nun unsicher in der Hand hielt.  
Sie war sich darüber bewusst wie schlecht sie ihre Waffen führen konnte und fühlte sich somit jedes mal etwas schutzlos, wenn sie diese in der Hand hielt.  
"Nehmt einen festen Stand ein.", sprach der ihr Gegenüber wieder tonlos zu ihr.  
Sie tat wie ihr befohlen wurde und platzierte ihren rechten Fuß weiter nach vorne und den linken weiter hinten. Dabei ging sie leicht in die Knie. Konzentriert auf ihre Aufgabe sagte sie erst einmal nichts.  
Der Maia senkte sein Schwert und trat abschätzend neben sie. Mit einem neugierigen Blick, folgte Maricæn ihm, wie er einmal um sie herum lief und dann an ihrer linken Seite stehen blieb.  
Maricæn stand immer noch leicht gesenkt auf dem Marmorschwarzen Boden und wartete auf seine Reaktion.  
"Wie heißt ihr eigentli...", wollte sie also in ein Gespräch einleiten, wurde aber abrupt unterbrochen, als sie grob von der Seite angeschupst wurde und haltlos zu Boden viel.  
Auf ihren fragenden und leicht wütenden Blick hin, trat der Maia wieder von ihr weg ohne ihr aufzuhelfen.  
"Platziert eure Füße nicht zu weit voneinander entfernt und geht mehr in die Knie. Ihr seid klein und daher habt ihr mehr Chancen, wenn ihr Schlägen ausweicht." Abwartend blieb er vor ihr stehen.  
Leicht wütend stand Maricæn wieder auf und ergriff ihr Schwert.  
Er trat zu ihr und ergriff ihre Handgelenke und führte diese zum Griff ihres Schwertes. Als sie das Schwert nun optimal in den Händen hielt, trat er wieder zurück.  
Maricæn sah nur fasziniert zu ihren Händen und dann wieder zu ihm. Mit schnellen geschickten Bewegungen waren ihre Hände am Griff platziert worden und mit dem kurzen Kontakt seiner warmen Hände, hinterließen sie ein leichtes kribbeln an den Stellen, wo er sie berührt hatte.  
"Nun, ich besitze einen Namen und ob ihr mir nun den euren sagt oder nicht, ich bin Maricæn.", versuchte sie erneut ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Er sah sie nicht an und umklammerte sein eigenes Schwert sehr konzentriert, schien er zu überlegen, wie er am besten Vorging, damit Maricæn es lernt.  
Maricæn sah ihn nur interessiert zu und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
Doch stattdessen schwang er sein Schwert auf sie nieder und durch das positionieren ihrer Hände zuvor, konnte sie den Schlag abwehren.  
Erschrocken sah sie ihn an und trat ein paar Schritte von ihm weg.  
"Gut. Nun versucht mich anzugreifen.", sprach er immer noch sehr tonlos und wenig daran interessiert was hier passierte.  
Unsicher sah Maricæn zu ihm zurück.  
"Aber ich kann das Schwert nicht führen.", widersprach sie und ließ es daraufhin sinken.  
"Bestimmt nicht. Besonders wenn ihr es nicht versucht.", sprach er streng und wartete immer noch ihren Angriff ab. Maricæn wollte wieder widersprechen, doch sein strenger Blick ließ sie wieder ihr Schwert erheben.  
Mit langsamen und abtastenden Schritten, trat sie wieder an ihn heran.  
"Macht schon!", drängte er sie weiter, als sie immer noch zögerte.  
Also nahm sie ihre ganze Kraft zusammen und holte von hinten aus, sodass das Schwert auf den anderen Maia nieder sauste. Dieser hatte bereits seine abwehrende Haltung eingenommen, doch ließ diese wieder sinken, als er Maricæns Angriff sah.  
Mit einem Schritt trat er zur Seite und klirrend traf Maricæns Schwert auf den Boden. Dann spürte sie auf einmal etwas kühles aber spitzes an ihrem Nacken. "Kehre niemals deinem Feind den Rücken zu.", sprach er kühl zu ihr. Dies machte Maricæn leicht wütend. Wenn er ihr dies vorher gesagt hätte, wäre das vielleicht nicht passiert.  
Zornig drehte sie sich um und schwang dabei ihr Schwert mit, sodass es klirrend auf seines traf und somit von ihrem Nacken verschwand.  
"In Ordnung, dann noch einmal.", sprach er immer noch ruhig und wenig von ihrem Zorn beeindruckt.  
Wieder erhob sie ihr Schwert und wollte es auf ihn nieder sausen lassen, als er auf einmal seines sinken ließ und zu ihr trat. Sofort hielt sie inne und verfolgte ihn mit einem interessieren Blick.  
"Holt von unten aus, wenn ihr angreift und verteidigt euch mit dem Schwert auf Brusthöhe.", sprach er bedacht und griff nach ihren Armen. Er stellte sich hinter sie und ging die Bewegungen durch, die sie ausführen sollte. Zwei Schläge, einen von links unten und einen von rechts unten. Beide endeten schließlich oben und würden dem Gegner klirrend entgegen geschmettert werden.  
Auch die Verteidigung ging einmal von Brusthöhe schräg nach unten und würde einen tiefen Schlag abwehren und dann das Schwert quer gehalten würde es einen höheren Schlag abwehren, von denen sie bei ihrer Größe bestimmt mehrere erwarten würde.  
Maricæns Zorn war Schlagartig verschwunden und nur schwer konnte sie sich darauf konzentrieren was er ihr gerade zeigte. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem im Nacken und wie sich seine starken Arme, um ihre eigenen legten und die Bewegungen nachgingen.  
Plötzlich ließ er von ihr ab und trat desinteressiert wieder vor sie.  
Abwartend hob er sein Schwert, bereit ihre Schläge abzuwehren.  
Maricæn musste sich erst einmal sammeln, als seine Präsenz auf einmal verschwand.  
Etwas verunsichert über ihre eigene Reaktion, hob sie dennoch ihr Schwert. Sie nahm ihre standfeste Haltung ein und mit schnellen Bewegungen, führte sie zwei von unter führende Schläge durch.  
Beide trafen auf sein Schwert und erstaunt hielt sie inne und besah sich ihr Schwert. Sie hatte es effektvoll geführt und ihr Ziel sogar getroffen. Doch die Freude wehrte nicht lange.  
"Lass dich nicht ablenken!", ermahnte er sie und als sie bereits aufsah, flog bereits sein Schwert auf sie hinab. Doch anstatt es abzuwehren, verzog sie sich instinktiv in ihren Rauch zurück und flog von ihm weg. Etwas wütend darüber, kam er ihr hinterher.  
"Du sollst nicht feige flüchten. Wehre den Schlag ab!", rief er leicht zornig darüber, das sie nicht auf ihn hörte und sich feige ihrer Macht hingab.  
Diesmal blieb sie stehen und wollte tun was er sagte, sie wollte es doch gerne lernen aber diesmal hatte er viel mehr Kraft in seinen Schlag genommen und selbst als Maricæn ihn abwehrte, ließ der Schlag sie zurück taumeln und ließ sie ein leichtes ziehen in ihrem Arm spüren. Erschrocken wich sie davon weg und erkannte ihr Blut, das von den schwarzen Spitzen an der Wand, hinab tropfte.  
"Du musst auf deine Umgebung achten.", sprach der Maia vor ihr. Er hatte seinen Zorn dämpfen können und ließ das Schwert nun sinken.  
Als er jedoch in das leicht erschrockene Gesicht von Maricæn sah, drehte er sich um.  
"Das wars für heute, ich rate dir nicht zu vergessen was du heute gelernt hast.", sagte er noch, ehe sie seine Schritte vernahm, die sich von ihr entfernten.  
"Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe.", sagte sie noch, als er bereits den kleinen Gang unterhalb des Balkons, erreicht hatte.  
"Sauron.", sagte er nur tonlos und sah kurz zu ihr zurück, "Mein Name ist Sauron."  
Dann drehte er sich schnell wieder um und verschwand in dem dunklen Gang. "Dann danke ich dir, Sauron.", sprach sie leise seinen Namen aus, als auch sie sich umdrehte und in den großen Raum sah.  
Ihr Arm schmerzte immer noch leicht, doch war er nicht kritisch verletzt, sodass sie ihn erst einmal ignorierte. Viel wichtiger fand sie nun die Frage, wo sie hin sollte? Was sollte sie nun tun?  
Erst einmal hob sie ihre Hand und platzierte das Schwert darin. Nach kurzer Zeit war es in schwarzem Rauch verschwunden und auch dieser löste sich auf, als sie ihre Hand wieder sinken ließ.  
Wenn sie noch einmal dazu kommt, würde sie die Schwerttechniken üben aber erst einmal brauchte sie eine Auszeit.  
Sie lief auf einen Gang weiter hinten im Raum zu, um die Burg eben alleine zu erkunden.  
Dass sie das gelernte viel schneller Anwenden musste als gedacht, ahnte sie in dem Moment noch nicht.

Währenddessen trat Sauron zu Melkor, der gerade seine Streitmacht begutachtete, die er mit viel Mühe in den letzten Tagen gezüchtet hatte. Natürlich hatte er nicht auf den Rat seines Bruders Manwe gehört und scherte sich kein wenig darum. Er hatte sein Ziel und würde es ohne bedenken weiter anstreben. Es war ihm immerhin schon einmal gelungen, wenn diese Valar nicht gewesen wären.  
Aber diesmal musste es funktionieren, denn er würde nicht alleine gehen, eine kleine Maia würde mit ihm kommen und ihm somit über den Sieg der Valar helfen.  
"Ich habe bedenken über die Maia und das ihr sie mitnehmen wollt. Seid ihr euch sicher das ihr Zorn den Valar gegenüber dafür ausreicht?", sprach Sauron zu seinem Meister.  
Melkor sah seinen treuesten Anhänger und Feldherr nur ungläubig an.  
"Ihr unterschätzt sie, das ist gut. Wenn unsere Valar ebenfalls so reagieren, werden wir leichtes Spiel haben. Doch nun erzählt, wie macht sie sich im Kampf.", fragte Melkor und wand sich von seinen Ungeheuern ab und besah Sauron interessiert.  
Dieser seufzte nur leicht.  
"Sie ist jung und unerfahren und ich persönlich halte sie für unfähig. Aber sie zeigt Ehrgeiz und scheint sich oft von ihrem Zorn leiten zu lassen.", sprach er wieder tonlos. Er war nicht daran interessiert sich mit dieser unfähigen Maia abzugeben. Was sollte sie ihnen in diesem Krieg nutzen?  
"Von ihrem Zorn. Interessant. Wenigstens etwas das wir gebrauchen können und wenn sie ebenfalls das Schwert benutzen kann, wirst du sehen, das diese Mission Erfolg haben wird. Sie wird mir weiterhin blind und gefügig folgen, ohne dass ich sie anders hier festhalten muss, was mir viel Energie erspart.", sprach Melkor finster und langsam aber sicher nahm sein Plan immer mehr Form an.  
"Dennoch möchte ich das du sie weiterhin beobachtest, ist es dennoch riskant, ihr ihren freien Willen zu lassen. Wenn sie also versucht zu fliehen, hast du die Erlaubnis sie mit allen möglichen Mitteln zurückzuholen oder zu strafen.", sprach er weiter und eine finstere Aura formte sich um seinen Körper der seine Wut und den Tatendrang ausdrückte und in einem finsteren Schleier untermalte.  
Sauron nickte untergeben, ehe er schlecht gelaunt von Melkor weg trat. Nun sollte er auch noch kleine Gören hüten und sie beschatten.  
Es ging ihm mehr als er gedacht hatte gegen den Strich aber das es ihm bald zu Gute kommen wird und auch ihm diese kleine Maia zu nutze sein wird, hätte er in dem Moment nicht gedacht.

Planlos lief Maricæn durch die verschiedenen Gänge und traf hin und wieder auf einen leeren Raum. Sie fragte sich ob Melkor nur zwei Anhänger insgesamt besaß oder wo sich die anderen herum trieben.  
Wie wollte er nur Erus Platz einnehmen, wenn seine gesamte Burg leer zu sein scheint? Nur gut das er mich hat, sonst wäre er alleine mit dem geheimnisvollen Sauron, dachte sie und musste auf einmal breit grinsen. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr. Sie wurde gebraucht, geschätzt und sie war von niemandem abhängig, sondern teilweise sogar andersherum.  
So lief sie strahlend weiter durch die Gänge und hatte die Tatsache, das sie langsam nicht mehr wusste wo sie war, bereits verdrängt.  
Somit lief sie freudig weiter durch die Gänge und sah mal hier mal dort in einen der Räume.  
Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne.  
Es war ein großer Raum, mit wenigen Möbeln aber was sie am meisten faszinierte, war das gemütliche Bett am Rand des Raumes. Schnell sprang sie unbemerkt hinein und sah sich erst einmal genauer um, falls dieser Raum jemanden gehörte.  
Doch sie fand keine persönlichen Gegenstände, nur das nötige Mobiliar war sich in fast jedem Raum befand, bis auf das Bett.  
Also zog sie schnell ihre Schuhe und Klamotten aus, der tiefrote Mantel sank zu Boden, später darauf ein leichtes schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze enganliegende Kordhose. Nur noch mit einem leichten Leinenhemd bekleidet, sprang sie freudig ins Bett und kuschelte sich in die Decke.  
Es war ein aufregender Tag gewesen, sodass sie schnell einschlief.

Es war bereits Stockduster als Sauron die Gänge entlanglief und nach dem Gespräch mit Melkor nichts weiter als etwas Ruhe wollte. Es würde schon schwer genug sein, am nächsten morgen dieses Gör ausfindig zu machen. Am liebsten würde er sie gleich von hier verbannen, auf das er sie nie wieder sehen müsste. Aber davon musste er Melkor zuerst überzeugen, das sie genauso unfähig war, wie er glaubte.  
Er betrat einen großen Raum und schloss sofort die Tür hinter sich. Das Zimmer war dunkel und nicht alles konnte er erkennen aber wusste er auch so, wo sich was befand.  
Er steifte seine Rüstung ab und trat mit einem leichten Leinenhemd bekleidet zu seinem Bett. Seufzend setzte er sich auf die Bettdecke und platzierte seine Metallischen Handschuhe auf den Tisch neben sich.  
Er hielt kurz inne und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte immer noch wenig Interesse daran dieses Mädchen zu hüten, er verstand nicht was Melkor so wichtig an ihr fand.  
Sie war Unfähig, allein dieses Gejammer sie könnte das Schwert nicht führen, ließ ihn nur genervt die Augen verdrehen. Sie war zu naiv und unerfahren. Ihre Unbeholfenheit regte ihn jedes mal auf, wenn er in ihr liebliches Gesicht sah. Sie gehörte hier einfach nicht hin, wieso konnte Melkor das nicht verstehen?  
Doch abrupt wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er einen Arm, der sich um seinen Bauch legte, spürte und wie sich jemand an seinen Rücken kuschelte.  
Als hätte er sich verbrannt, sprang er erschrocken auf und betrachtete das kleine zusammengekauerte Bündel in seinem Bett. Schon verlor er nur einen kurzen Gedanken an sie, war sie bereits da. Dabei wollte er sie so schnell nicht wieder sehen, hatte er doch gehofft sie hätte sich verlaufen und in ihrer Dümmlichkeit von Melkors Ungeheuern fressen lassen. Aber nein, sie musste ja unbedingt in seinem Bett auftauchen.  
Nun gut einen Vorteil hatte dies, er musste sie nicht erst suchen. Doch weshalb lag sie in seinem Bett?!  
Soll sie gefälligst in ihr eigenes gehen.  
Wütend trat er wieder zu ihr und riss sie grob am Arm in die Höhe. Verschlafen blinzelte sie, ehe sie erkannte wer sie geweckt hatte.  
Nun sah sie verwundert und etwas erschrocken in Saurons kalte Augen.  
"W-was wollt ihr?", fragte sie noch nicht ganz bei Sinnen und zog instinktiv die Decke näher an ihren Körper.  
"Was fällt euch ein mein Zimmer zu betreten und auch noch in meinem Bett zu liegen?!", rief er sofort wütend und funkelte sie kalt an.  
"Oh verzeiht, ich wusste nicht das es euch gehört, es sah so verlassen aus. Außerdem wusste ich nicht wo ich sonst hin sollte.", abwartend lächelte sie ihn an, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten zu verschwinden.  
Also griff er erneut wütend nach ihrem Arm und zerrte sie erbarmungslos vor die Tür.  
"Aber wo soll ich ...?", sie wurde unterbrochen, als er knallend die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Nun etwas verwundert über seine Reaktion, drehte sich Maricæn von der Tür weg, nur mit einem leichten Unterkleid bekleidet, suchte sie das nächste Zimmer.  
Bestimmt war er nur so schlecht gelaunt, weil er müde war, dachte sie währenddessen als sie sich seine Reaktion erklären wollte.  
Er braucht sicherlich Zeit bis er auftaut.  
Das er sie im Grunde überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn und so lief sie ins nächste Zimmer, um sich sofort müde ins Bett zu werfen. Ihre Klamotten würde sie schon noch wiederbekommen.

So vergingen einige Tage in denen Maricæn weiterhin trainiert wurde und auch von Melkor in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, was er von ihr erwarte.  
Maricæn hatte der Ehrgeiz gepackt und sie wollte beweisen dass sie seinen Anforderungen nachkommen konnte. Sie war stark und hielt sich für genauso Mächtig wie Melkor selbst. Es Ehrte sie sehr und trieb ihren Ehrgeiz nur noch mehr an, als sie von Melkor in seine Pläne eingewiesen wurde, wobei sie nicht bemerkte, das er ihr bewusst einiges verschwieg.  
So rückte der Tag der Taten immer näher und seitdem hatte sich Maricæns Einstellung etwas geändert.  
Sie kam sich immer mächtiger und stärker vor, je mehr man sie lehrte und wie gleichgesinnte an allem Teilhaben ließ. Nicht einmal Sauron war bei jedem Gespräch dabei, welcher seit ihrem Treffen in seinen Zimmer, nur das nötigste mit ihr sprach.  
Doch dies war ihr in dem Moment egal. Ihr Höhepunkt war erreicht, sie wurde geschätzt und man fragte nach ihrer Meinung, sie wurde sogar dem engsten Vertrauten von Melkor vorgezogen, so wie sie das empfand.  
Doch wie es kommen musste, war ihr dies irgendwann nicht genug.  
Melkor hatte die anderen Untergebenen unter seiner Gewalt, er befahl ihnen was sie zu tun hatten. Auch Maricæn hatte nun die anderen Maia kennengelernt die Melkor untergeben folgten.  
Doch sie wollte dies auch. Sie wollte auch befehle erteilen, welche dann ohne zu Fragen ausgeführt wurden.  
Sie wollte wie in Taniquetil gefürchtet aber geachtet werden und dies ohne jemanden über sich zu haben.  
Und sie hatte schon eine Idee, wie sie dies erreichen konnte. Wie sie Melkor hintergehen konnte und doch seine Macht zu Eigen machen.  
Doch sie bräuchte Hilfe dabei und sie wusste schon genau von wem.

Doch Hochmut kommt für gewöhnlich vor dem Fall, ob ihr das noch rechtzeitig klar wird?


	5. Farbenspiel

**Kapitel 4**  
_  
"People make mistakes and fall, but it's the way they make amends that defines them."_

An diesem Tag war sie ruhelos. Tausendmal lief sie die langen Gänge auf und ab und war tief in ihren Gedanken versunken.

Am Morgen hatte ihr Melkor ihre Aufgabe verkündet. Es war nicht viel aber es machte ihr zu schaffen, dass er sie anscheinend so unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, dass er ihr nur diese kleine Aufgabe als Beschatterin gab. Er unterschätzt mich, dachte sie zornig und lief einen weiteren Gang mit großen Schritten hinab. Sie war hier um die Valar zu zerstören ihr ihre gesamte Wut entgegen zu bringen und sie durfte nichts weiter machen als sie im Auge behalten? Wozu? Was hatte Melkor vor? Sie wusste es nicht und er ist auch geschickt ihren Fragen ausgewichen, sodass sie fast genauso viel wusste, wie vorher.

Ich brauche einen Plan, ich brauche einen guten Plan. Dachte sie, während sie umkehrte und den Gang wieder hinab lief. Sie brauchte die Kraft die Melkor besaß, die Armee, die Gefolgschaft aber dafür musste sie Melkor aus dem Weg räumen. Wie konnte sie dies bitteschön erzielen?

Sie wollte doch nichts weiter als die Aufmerksamkeit der Valar, das sie ihr zuhörten und ihnen zeigen was sie ihr angetan haben. Wie es sich anfühlte so beraubt zu werden.

Sie könnte dies aber nicht alleine schaffen. Wen kannte sie gut genug der ihr beim Sturz von Melkor helfen konnte und ihr dann auch den Platz überlassen würde? Eigentlich kannte sie niemanden aber wenigstens jemand der genug Informationen hatte und anscheinend auch nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Herrschaft war.

Nun endlich hatte sie etwas mehr Klarheit in ihre Gedanken gebracht und somit beendete sie auch ihr auf und ab Gelaufe und schlug eine bestimmte Richtung ein.

Sicher war sie sich nicht ob es die Richtige Entscheidung war aber ihr war klar, dass sie Hilfe benötigte und zwar von jemanden der Melkor und seine Machenschaften bis Gewohnheiten besser als sie kannte. Zaghaft klopfte sie an der schweren Holztür und wartete ob sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür etwas regte. Erst nach einer Weile konnte sie schwere Schritte vernehmen, als wollte derjenige warten bis sie von allein verschwand aber sie hielt eisern an ihrer Entscheidung fest.

Dann hörte sie ein leises klick und die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Innen war es dunkel und sie konnte nicht viel erkennen, besonders da die Tür nur zur Hälfte geöffnet wurde.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie schließlich da ihr Gegenüber wohl nichts zu sagen hatte und sie achtete darauf sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Die Tür wurde weiter geöffnet und somit konnte sie eintreten. Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen als er die Tür hinter ihr zuknallte.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er verärgert über ihr erscheinen und sie trat ein paar Schritte sicherheitshalber zurück. Dann fand sie sich wieder und unterdrückte das unbehagliche Gefühl, das sich in ihr breit machte, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie alleine mit ihm in diesem finsteren Zimmer war. Es war schon fast unmöglich ihn zu erkennen.

Sie trat mit erhobenem Kopf zu einer der Kommoden und strich über das glatte Material, bis ihre Fingernägel darüber kratzten und es einen leichten schleifenden Ton von sich gab.

„Ich hätte ein Angebot das ich dir ausbreiten möchte, Sauron.", sprach sie schließlich und sah in die Richtung in der er stehen musste. Er gab ein abfälliges schnauben von sich.

„Was willst du mir anbieten können?", fragte er mit einem unglaubwürdigen Tonfall. Sie wartete einen Moment bis seine respektlose Einstellung verschwand und er halbwegs wieder ernst zuhörte.

„Ich finde es ist Zeit für eine Veränderung. Zum besseren. Auch für dich würde etwas heraufspringen. Du musst nur zustimmen, mir zu helfen und mich nicht zu verraten." Sie sah ihn abwartend an und meinte ein leichtes amüsiertes lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkannt zu haben.

„Meinst du ich meine es nicht ernst?", fragte sie scharf nach und sein Lächeln verschwand.

Bedrohlich kam er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Sie wich zurück und stieß dabei an die Kommode hinter sich.

„Wieso sollte ich dir helfen und besonders, wieso sollte ich dir überhaupt zuhören? Was auch immer du zu sagen hast, lass es lieber. Glaub mir, vermissen würde dich keiner also lass es nicht darauf ankommen.", zischte er und griff grob nach ihrem Arm und schleuderte sie in Richtung Tür. „Und besonders lasse ich mir nichts von dir Befehlen also verschwinde!"

Er öffnete die Tür und schupste sie hinaus. Sie strauchelte kurz, ehe sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Schnell drehte sie sich wieder um und stütze sich gegen die Tür, um ihn daran zu hindern, sie zu schließen.

„Aber wenn es eine Möglichkeit ist, mit der du nie wieder befehle entgegen nehmen musst.", sprach sie schnell und hoffte ihn umstimmen zu können. Sauron schien langsam zu verstehen was in ihrem Kopf zu schwirren schien. War ihr die ganze Aufmerksamkeit von Melkor zu Kopf gestiegen und machte sie nun übermütig? Er sah keine andere Erklärung dafür. Nur einen Ausweg über den er zuvor schon gegrübelt hat. Einen Ausweg sie loszuwerden.

„Du möchtest Melkor persönlich von seinem Thron stoßen?", fragte er also vorsichtshalber nach, um auch alles Richtig gedeutet zu haben.

„Und ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich weiß wo seine Schwachstelle ist und du kennst seine Gewohnheiten und natürlich würde auch für dich eine Menge dabei herausspringen."

„Seine Schwachstelle.", grübelte er. „Sag mir seine Schwachstelle und ich denke über dein Angebot nach."

„Ich brauche eine Antwort jetzt und das du mich nicht verrätst."

„Nein wieso sollte ich. Sag mir nur, wie du es anstellen möchtest.", sprach er hinterlistig und hoffte sie wäre dumm genug es ihm zu erzählen.

„Nun gut. Ich bin mir ziemlich im Klaren wie Mächtig und stark Melkor ist aber seine Schwachstelle ist, das er sich selbst dafür hält und sich für unbezwingbar. Er wird leichtsinnig wenn er sich in seinen eigenen Hallen aufhält und würde nicht mit einem Angriff von innen rechnen.", sprach sie schon fast zu enthusiastisch. Sauron musste ein schmunzeln unterdrücken.

„In Ordnung, ich werde dir helfen. Lass mich nur noch wissen wann und wo.", fragte er.

Maricæn musste leicht schmunzeln. Nun fühlte sie sich noch siegessicherer als zuvor.

„Heute hat mich Melkor um einen kleinen Auftrag gebeten. Wenn wir erfolgreich zurückkehren, ist das der beste Moment ihn zu stürzen.", flüsterte sie nun, „Er fühlt sich dann noch stärker und mächtiger, sodass wir ihn wenn er alleine ist überwältigen können. Ich muss nur wissen, wo wir ihn alleine antreffen können und wo ihm niemand so schnell zur Hilfe kommen kann."

„In seinem Thronsaal sitzt er hin und wieder und niemand darf ihn betreten wenn er niemand empfängt. Wenn er zurück kehrt wird er sich dorthin begeben um seinen nächsten zug zu planen."

„Dann ist dies unser Wo und Wann.", sprach Maricæn immer noch mit einem breiten grinsen auf den Lippen. Die Eile und die Ungeduld trieb sie an und brachte sie dazu zu handeln. Sie hatte lange genug von Melkor gelernt und getan was er gesagt hatte, ohne auch nur einen seiner vernichtenden Züge von denen er immer erzählte mit erlebt zu haben. Nun wird es Zeit das sie die Dinge in die Hand nahm.

„Also kann ich auf dich zählen? Und versuch es geheim zu halten.", sprach sie und besah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick.

Er nickte nur und grinste leicht. Was er sich eigentlich dabei dachte, blieb Maricæn verborgen und somit dachte sie auch nicht weiter darüber nach. Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Flur, um sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu begeben und sich auf die folgende Aufgabe vorzubereiten.

„Hast du etwas interessantes herausgefunden?", fragte Melkor mit einer distanzierten und kalten Stimme. Sauron trat vor und verneigte sich kurz ehe er sprach.

„In der Tat. Unsere kleine Maia hat ihre eigenen Pläne entwickelt. Anscheinend bekommt ihr diese Freiheit nicht und sie wird übermütig.", sprach Sauron und wieder erschien ein leichtes vorfreudiges grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Sprich. Was hat sie vor?", fragte Melkor und nun war seine neugierte etwas geweckt.

„Sie glaubt daran euch stürzen zu können und euren Platz einzunehmen. Sie glaubt ihre werdet unachtsam wenn ihr in eurer eigenen Burg seid und würdet nicht an einen Angriff von innerhalb erwarten. Wenn ihr heute zur Burg zurückkehrt, will die euch in eurem Thronsaal überwältigen.", erklärte Sauron und obwohl sie teilweise recht hatte, das Melkor unvorsichtiger in seiner Burg war, hatte auch er vorgesorgt, da er ihr nicht vertrauen konnte und wäre auch ohne Sauron darauf gekommen. Denn es ist nicht so, dass auch Sauron gerne seine eigene Herrschaft besäße aber dieser Plan war einfach zum Scheitern verurteilt, noch bevor er ausgesprochen war.

„Wie hast du davon erfahren?", fragte Melkor weiter und schien leicht in Gedanken zu sein.

„Ich habe gehört wie sie mit einen der Wachen über eure Rutine sprach um heraus zu finden wann sie euch alleine antreffen kann.", log er, doch schien ihm Glauben zu schenken, zudem es nicht sehr wichtig schien. Doch war es besser nicht persönlich daran beteiligt zu sein. Man könnte seinen Loyalität in Frage stellen, selbst wenn er nun alles berichtete, könnte es teil des Plans sein und Sauron wollte einfach nicht das Risiko eingehen, damit in Verbindung gebracht zu werden.

„Du weißt was ich gesagt habe, falls sie aus der Reihe tanzt. Dies steht immer noch fest und weitere Gedanken würde ich mir nicht über sie machen."., sprach Melkor wieder abwesend und deutete Sauron mit einer Handbewegung zu verschwinden.

Sauron verbeugte sich wieder und ließ Melkor allein zurück mit seiner Streitmacht.

‚_Wenn sie also versucht zu fliehen, hast du die Erlaubnis sie mit allen möglichen Mitteln zurückzuholen oder zu strafen.' _hallten Melkors Worte in seinem Kopf wieder. Nur das sie nicht vorhatte zu fliehen, er aber dennoch die Erlaubnis hatte sie zu strafen. Was genau er mit ihr anstellen wollte, musste er noch genauer Bedenken.

So ging er zufrieden in seinen Raum zurück und musste sich keine Sorgen mehr um die schwarzhaarige Maia machen, die ihn persönlich in Melkors diensten zurückgestellt hatte, nur um die Täuschung echt aussehen zu lassen, das man ihr vertraut und die Anerkennung gab, nach der sie zu suchen schien. Aber Sauron wusste, das Melkor sie bald öfters brauchen würde, da sie unschuldig und harmlos aussah, sodass es das perfekte Trugbild abgab. Niemand würde erahnen, dass sie unter Melkors Gefolgschaft stand. Er selbst würde dann in den Hintergrund rücken. Das durfte er nicht zulassen, besonders wenn man bedenkt dass es nur ein kleines unfähiges Mädchen war.

Maricæn war bereit. Bereit Melkors Anforderung ein letztes Mal Folge zu leisten, ehe sie ihn für immer verdammte und selbst seinen Platz einnahm.

Ehrlich gesagt war ihr etwas mulmig zumute, wenn sie daran dachte, die Valar beschatten zu müssen. Hätte sie jetzt bereits eine Armee würde sie sofort auf sie zustürmen aber still und heimlich die Beobachterin spielen, ging ihr noch mehr gegen Strich als diese Minderwertige und Anspruchslose Aufgabe die ihr Melkor anvertraut hatte. Doch es passte einfach von der Zeit her nicht. Melkor musste allein sein, sonst konnte sie ihn nicht bezwingen und bevor er seine Burg verlässt, ist er nie alleine, sondern organisiert seine Streitmacht. Also musste sie Ruhe bewahren wenn sie gleich auf die Valar treffen wird.

Sie flog leise und unbemerkt über das Land hinweg. Durch den leichten Rauch der sich um sie gebildet hatte, konnte sie dennoch die schönen Einzelheiten von Yavannas Saat erkennen und die vielen Farben die die verschiedenen Blumen von sich gaben. Es war wunderschön mit anzusehen aber als sie hinauf sah und die Wolkenfetzen erkannte, verschwand das friedfertige Gefühl, das ihr der Anblick zuvor gebracht hatte.

Sie erreichte schließlich den Platz an dem sie Wache halten sollte und versteckte sich hinter einigen hochgewachsenen Pflanzen. Die Valar haben sich zur Ruhe gesetzt und haben sich somit alle versammelt, um den Täglichen Pflichten einmal zu entkommen. Maricæn schnaubte verächtlich.

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass die Valar eine Auszeit brauchen, ließ sie an damals denken und als sie hinter den Pflanzen hervor lugte, erkannte sie sogar Varda unter ihnen.

Nur ihr Anblick verstärkte ihre Wut und immer mehr Schatten formten sich unkontrolliert um sie. Sie machen es sich hier bequem und feiern sich selbst. Dachte sie verächtlich. Ihre Wut stieg und schon bald war die geplante Vorsicht vergessen.  
Ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf und mit einem Satz sprang sie aus ihrem Versteck und landete vor den verdutzten Valar.  
"Wie könnt ihr hier so unbekümmert sitzen, während andere wegen euren Entscheidungen keine Ruhe finden können!", rief sie wutentbrannt und schlagartig formten sich dunkle Wolken über ihnen und die heitere Stimmung war verschwunden.  
"Maricæn?! Ich habe mir schon sorgen um dich gemacht, wo warst du auf einmal hin?", fragte Varda sofort und sah besorgt zu der aufbrausenden Maia.  
"Tu gar nicht erst so freundlich. Wieso sollte ich euch erklären wo ich hin war. Ihr habt mir damals nicht einmal zugehört, als ihr...als ich sie..." Maricæn brach ab als ihr die Erinnerung wieder vor Augen geführt wurde.

*Flashback*

Es waren diejenigen die sich Entschieden hatten, sich seinem Werk anzunehmen. Es zu vollenden, es zu formen.  
Sieben männliche Valar und sieben weibliche Valier. Darunter auch die Maiar, oft schwächer und niederen Ranges der Valar.  
Viele verteilten sich auf der neu erschaffenen Welt Arda und die Maiar dienten oft als Diener der Valar.  
Doch nicht Maricæn. Sie wollte nicht kontrolliert oder bewacht werden. Sie kam nach Arda allein ihretwegen. Die Schatten der Nacht und des Tages waren ihre Fähigkeiten und das Wetter spielte oft nach ihrem befinden.  
Es waren die feinen und unantastbaren Dinge, die sich Maricæn anschlossen. Wie der flüsternde Wind, welcher nur kleine Spuren hinterlässt, wollte auch Maricæn verborgen bleiben.  
Also begab sie sich weit, sehr weit in den Süd-Westen auf einen Berg, der vor einem grünen Wald hockte.  
Sie begann die Welt auf ihre Weise zu formen und schickte verschiedene unantastbare und dennoch sichtbare schleiernde Substanzen über die Welt.  
Sie erprobte ihre Wirkungen und Nebel und Schatten, wurden zu Wolken und Stürmen.  
Doch schon bald bereute sie ihre Entscheidung, alleine zu bleiben.  
Sie fühlte sich einsam und sie hatte niemanden, dem sie ihre Entdeckungen präsentieren konnte.  
Eines Tages traf sie auf einen Feuergeist. Arien war ihr Name ebenfalls eine sehr hitzköpfige Persönlichkeit. Sie wurde von Maricæns Werken angelockt.  
Sofort verstanden sich beide, wurden Freunde und probten nun gemeinsam ihre Fähigkeiten. Arien war eine Maia der Sonne und konnte große Hitze aushalten und Licht über Arda bringen.  
Maricæn liebte ihre Werke, so voller Wärme und Heiterkeit, sodass sie bald ihre eigenen kühlen und finsteren Schatten vergaß, die sich nach und nach über sie gelegt hatten. Nun formten sie gemeinsam das auferstehen des Lichtes und das Farbenspiel welches sich ergab, wenn Maricæn ihre schwarzen Wolken dazu heraufbeschwor. Die Morgen- und Abenddämmerung war erschaffen, auch wenn die Sonne selbst noch nicht existierte.  
Doch egal wie gut sich beide nun verstanden, schon weitaus besser als nur Freunde, zog Arien ein Leben in größerer Gesellschaft vor.  
Sie freundete sich mit Vána die Ewigjunge an, welche Blumen nur durch ihr Erscheinen erblühen ließ und die Vögel freudig zu singen beginnen. Immer öfters verließ sie Maricæn um die wachsenden Blumen mit dem Tau von Laurelin zu wässern. Sie allein konnte der Hitze des Baumes trotzen und somit half sie Vánas Blumen beim wachsen.  
Maricæn verzog sich nun wieder und die tiefen Schatten zogen sich über sie. Arien selbst kam nun gar nicht mehr zu Maricæns Bergen zurück und verbrachte ihre Zeit bei den Valar.  
Also überdeckte Maricæn die Berge im Süden komplett mit dunklen Schatten und ließ außenstehende nicht zu ihr gelangen.  
Sie gab den Valar die Schuld, ihr ihre Familie, als die sie Arien bezeichnete, genommen zu haben. Ihr Zorn breitete sich über das Land aus, indem sie mit dichtem Nebel denjenigen die Sicht versperren ließ, die ihr Arien nahmen.  
Man glaubte beinahe das Land müsste nun in ewiger Finsternis verweilen, bis Arien eines Tages wieder bei Maricæn auftauchte und die Schatten verschwanden.

"Arien! Wo warst du, warum bist du gegangen, was ist mit unserem Farbenspiel?", belagerte Maricæn die immer strahlende Maia vor sich.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr schmerzlich klar, wie sehr sie Arien ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Sie war ihre Schwester, die einzige die sie je sehen wollte. Und ihr wurde klar, wie abhängig sie von Arien geworden ist und wie diese es nicht erwidern konnte. Es schmerzte einfach nur der Gedanke daran, sie verlieren zu können.  
"Du hast mir auch gefehlt Maricæn aber ist es nicht irgendwie einsam hier oben? Du weißt ich hätte dir angeboten mit mir zu kommen aber weiß ich auch das du es hasst, für jemanden etwas zu tun. Ich war bei Vana und habe ihre wunderschönen Blumen gepflegt.", antwortete Arien stets munter und mit strahlenden Augen, als sie an Vanas herrliche Blumen dachte.  
Maricæn war etwas bestürzt von der Erzählung ihrer Schwester.  
"Du hast ihre Blumen gepflegt? Aber wir beide können gemeinsam etwas viel schöneres Erschaffen als Vanas Blumen. Bitte sag nicht, dass du wieder zu ihr gehst." Bittend sah Maricæn Arien an und hielt sie an den Armen fest, aus Angst sie erneut zu verlieren.  
Etwas schuldbewusst sah Arien zu der anderen Maia hinab. Sie hatte nie diese Einsamkeit verstanden, in der sich Maricæn so wohl zu fühlen schien. Sie hatten gemeinsam viel gelacht und sich über vieles Unterhalten, doch waren sie von Grund auf sehr verschieden und Arien wusste schon damals als sie sich trafen, das sie hier nicht ewig bleiben wollte. Doch das sie Maricæn durch ihr Erscheinen so durcheinander gebracht hat, hatte sie nicht geahnt. Sie konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, diese Angst um den Verlust aber auch dies musste Maricæn hinnehmen und lernen damit umzugehen.  
"Maricæn hör mir zu. Es war eine schöne Zeit und du wirst immer meine beste Freundin bleiben aber ich möchte nicht für immer hier oben alleine bleiben. Die Valar haben entschieden, dass ich bald das Sonnenschiff lenken möge und ich stimmte zu. Es ist doch nicht so als wären wir für immer getrennt, ich bleibe bis dahin erst einmal bei Vana und du kannst mich selbstverständlich dort besuchen."  
Aufmunternd sah Arien zu Maricæn und konnte die Bestürzung in ihren Augen sehen. Das war eindeutig nicht die Antwort die sie erhofft hatte.  
Maricæn schwieg darauf einige Zeit und schien zu überlegen, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Es war klar, sie besaß Arien nicht und konnte sie nicht daran hindern fort zu gehen.  
Aber sie war die erste Person die sie so genau kennen gelernt hatte, die sie verstand und unterstützte aber besonders war sie so eine heitere Person, die ihr den Mut gebracht hatte, sich anderen zu öffnen.  
Ganz sachte und bedacht, senkte Maricæn ihre Hände und ließ Ariens Arme los.  
"Nun gut. Ich will dich hier nicht festhalten, du bist genauso frei wie ich und kannst dahin gehen wo du willst.", sprach Maricæn etwas bitter und sah starr zu Arien.  
"Ich danke dir. Glaub mir irgendwann wirst du es schon verstehen, mach dich nicht abhängig von einer Person. Wie du sagtest, du bist frei also fühl dich auch so." Mit einer letzten Umarmung verschwand Arien von dem Berg und trat den Weg zurück zu Vana an.  
Schlecht gelaunt ging Maricæn zurück auf den höchsten Punkt des Berges und beobachtete Arien aus der Ferne, wie sie immer kleiner wurde.  
Mach dir keine Sorgen ich verstehe ganz genau was los ist, dachte Maricæn finster. Die Valar haben dich mir genommen, du bist ihrem Zauber erliegen. Doch mach dir keine Sorgen, mir wird dies nicht passieren.  
So verging einige Zeit und Maricæns Lust ihre Fähigkeiten weiterhin zu proben und Arda in eine Tägliche Morgendämmerung zu hüllen, verging. Nur noch halbherzig schickte sie Wolken hinaus und war mehr in ihren Gedanken versunken.  
Was wenn die Valar Arien gegen ihren Willen festhalten und dazu zwingen für sie zu arbeiten?  
Oder lag es wirklich nur an ihr, das Arien nicht länger hier bleiben wollte?  
Viele Fragen schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, fragen die keine Antwort fanden. Egal wie viel Zeit sie verbrachte um an Arien, ihre Schwester, ihre einzige Familie dachte, besuchte sie diese kein einziges Mal.  
So geschah es das sie einige Tage gar keine Wolken losschickte und nur in ihrer selbstgeformten Behausung in Stein, lag und grübelte. Und an einem Tag erwachte sie aus ihrem festen Schlaf, wie immer passend zur Morgendämmerung und erkannte plötzlich zwei Gestalten vor sich.  
Zuerst hielt sie es für eine Einbildung, doch verwarf sie dies als die Gestalten anmutig näher zu ihr traten.  
"Maricæn, Herrin der Schatten. Wir haben dich beobachtet und deine Trauer gesehen.", sprach eine von ihnen. Mit hellem leuchtenden Haar und einem blau strahlendem Gewand, nahm die Erscheinung Maricæn kurzzeitig den Atem.  
"Wir möchten dir lediglich helfen. Es ist sehr einsam hier und du scheinst sehr wenig Gefallen an deiner Tätigkeit zu haben.", ergänzte die andere Gestalt. Weniger imposant aber genauso bezaubernd wie ihre Begleiterin.  
"Du bist in meiner Burg willkommen, auf dem Berg Taniquetil. Es ist Zeit etwas zu ändern, Maricæn.", sprach wieder die strahlende Frau, mit den leuchtend hellen Haaren.  
Noch ehe Maricæn sich sicher war, wer sie sind, waren sie schon wieder verschwunden.  
Aber es mussten Valar gewesen sein, nur was genau wollten sie nun von ihr? Sie sollte zu der Burg auf dem Berg Taniquetil?  
Verwundert schüttelte Maricæn den Kopf und trat aus ihrer Höhle.  
Doch ehe sie sich weitere Gedanken über die Valar machen konnte, sah sie geschockt ihren Berg hinab.  
Was sie dort sah, hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten und obwohl es wunderschön aussah, konnte sie sich in dem Moment nicht darüber freuen.  
Vor ihr erstreckte sich das weite Land, das Licht erhob sich in der Ferne und leichte Wolkenfetzen ließen den schön rot schimmernden Farbton erscheinen, den sie mit Arien oft hervorgeholt hatte. Und nicht nur das. Auch über ihr waren ein paar Wolken zu erkennen und seichter Nebel hatte sich an dem Fuß ihres Berges gefangen.  
Sie hätte sich über diesen Anblick gefreut, erinnerte er sie an Arien, doch verstand sie nun die Worte der Valar.  
_'Es ist Zeit etwas zu ändern.'_  
Etwas panisch hob sie ihre Hand, die Handinnenfläche zeigte nach oben und erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sich kleiner schwarzer Rauch darin formte. Die Valar hatten also nur ihren Taten freigesetzt, den Wolken und Schatten einen eigenen Willen gegeben und sie somit von ihrer Pflicht befreit.  
Erst nahmen sie ihr Arien und nun auch noch ihre Tätigkeit. Was sollte sie nun jeden Tag machen?  
_'Du bist in meiner Burg willkommen, auf dem Berg_ _Taniqueti_l.', hallten die Worte der Valar in ihrem Kopf wieder.  
Sie wollten sie versklaven, sie zu sich locken und sie zur Arbeit zwingen.  
Doch was konnte sie nun dagegen machen?  
Bestürzt sank sie zu Boden und betrachtete traurig wie sich ihr Werk verselbständigt hat. Es sah so wundervoll aus, wie konnte man ihr dieses Erlebnis nehmen.  
Sie war nur froh, das man ihr ihre Fähigkeit nicht komplett genommen hat, wenn sie wollte konnte sie immer noch ein Unwetter losschicken, nur das es nicht mehr unbedingt nötig war.  
Doch was brachte es ihr hier untätig zu hocken und zu trauern. Sie hasste es untätig zu bleiben und entschied sich tatsächlich der Valar einen Besuch abzustatten. Aber nicht um ihrem Vorschlag nachzukommen und etwas zu ändern. Nein, sie wollte ihre Macht zurück und das würde sie der Valar schon irgendwie beibringen.  
Also trat sie sofort ihren Weg zu dem Berg Taniquetil an und wollte endlich die Valar zur rede stellen. Doch dies erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht. Man ließ sie nicht zu den Valar, stattdessen baten sie ihr eine Stelle an, in der sie eines Tages wenn sie gute Leistungen hervorbrachte, die Valar treffen konnte. Und ohne es verhindern zu können, war sie als Zofe angestellt und konnte sich nicht länger um ihren Verlust sorgen.

* Flashback ende* 

Bis heute hatte sie Varda nicht erzählt, was sie eigentlich angestellt hatten und was ihr Hass bedeutete. Es hatte ihr zu viel Zeit gekostet, bis man sie zu Varda gelassen hatte, das sie selbst nach einiger Zeit ihren Grund vergessen hatte. Doch nun war es anders. Sie konnte mit Varda reden, konnte ihr all ihren Hass entgegen bringen, den sie seit langem mit sich herumschleppt.  
"Weshalb habt ihr nicht mit mir geredet und habt mich einfach eiskalt beraubt?!", rief sie ihnen entgegen.  
"Wir wussten um deine Distanz zu anderen und dachten in einem Gespräch nicht weit kommen zu können. Und wussten wir doch was dich plagte."  
"Ihr wusstet es?! Dann muss ich euch wohl enttäuschen. Es war die einzige Tätigkeit die ich liebte und nur deshalb kam ich nach Arda, wo ich sie ausleben konnte!", stellte Maricæn nicht ganz ohne Anschuldigung klar.  
"Es tut mir leid wenn wir dich falsch verstanden haben, hättest du mehr von dir preisgegeben wäre dies vielleicht nicht passiert.", sagte Varda keineswegs anschuldigend aber es beruhigte Maricæn dennoch nicht.  
"Wohl eher weshalb mischt ihr euch immer überall ein! Erst nehmt ihr mir Arien und dann gebt ihr mir die Schuld daran, dass ich nun tatenlos bin."  
"Arien. Also sie war der Grund deiner Trauer? Doch versteh doch, es war ihre eigene Entscheidung zu gehen, es gibt keinen Grund auf irgendwen wütend zu sein."  
"Doch den gibt es. Denn ihr merkt nicht einmal wenn ihr etwas Gutes tun wollt, wie ihr andere dadurch verletzt. Lasst es lieber sein und kümmert euch um eure Angelegenheiten!"  
"Es tut mir leid um deinen Verlust. Deine Tätigkeit kann ich dir wiedergeben aber Arien hat sich selbst dazu entschieden Valinor zu verlassen und das Sonnenschiff zu lenken und Hüterin der letzten Goldfrucht zu werden. Währest du glücklich wenn du weiterhin alleine geblieben wärst, nachdem sie gegangen war? Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen."  
"Dennoch habt ihr Schuld an allem, hättet ihr mich zufriedengelassen, wäre einiges anders gekommen." Damit dachte sie auch wieder an Melkor. Nachdem die Valar ihr nun endlich zugehört hatten, empfand sie ihre Entscheidung sich ihm abzuschließen etwas zu gewagt und töricht.  
Sollte sie die Valar davon erzählen?  
Konnten sie ihr wenigstens diesmal richtig helfen?


End file.
